Lunar Earthshine
by Doritos1996
Summary: What if Edward tried to leave at New Moon but as much as he tried he couldn't? What if he changed his mind? Supposed to be an One-shot but more chapters are up now. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I wasn;t sure if I should write this, but I did anyway. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Song- Angels Cry by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Lunar Earthshine

_Well it is hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well it is hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_

"Come for a walk with me."

I was completely aware that my voice was cold and harsh. But most of all, emotionless. I didn't sound like me. But I wasn't surprised. I knew that I wasn't me, anymore. I knew that I would never be me from then on. Not without her. My mind was telling me that I was doing the right thing, for once in my long existence, but my heart was screaming to me to stay with her, to push away her every nightmare, to make true her every dream.

My feet were moving, mechanically, like I was a robot. I led her to the path towards the forest. After only a few quick steps, I stopped. I wanted to leave her just a few meters away from her house, so she wouldn't get lost.

I heard her saying something, but I didn't pay any attention to it. It didn't matter what she would say. Nothing mattered anymore.

Before I had time to rethink it, I heard myself whispering the words. "Bella, we're leaving."

_(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_

I tried not to cringe, as I waited to see the pain in her face. I saw nothing. _Nothing_. Not the surprise, the hurt, the fear that I was expecting. She looked… relieved? Did I mean that little to her? Did my absence made her feel so… _comfortable_? I shook my head, trying to make the hurt go away for the moment. There would be a lot of time for pain, later. I had an eternity after all.

"Why now? Another year-"

Another year? Another year, _only_? It took me a while to understand the meaning of her words. She must have misunderstood. The idea was tempting, although. Too tempting. _Just another year, Edward_. _Just another year and then you will never come back._

_No! No!_ I screamed to myself. This was the best time to leave her. I almost chuckled to myself. No time would be the best time to leave her. I wanted her with me, forever. But I couldn't have her. I shouldn't end her life like that. I couldn't… I wouldn't.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." I started saying the little speech –the excuses–that I had formed in my mind.

_T__he __a__ngels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

Could a frozen's heart break? It felt like mine could.

I could almost hear the shattering. Like glass breaking in pieces, so small pieces that could never be found and connected.

_It's for her_. I reminded myself.

My eyes were cold, emotionless, as I looked at her face, her cheeks, her hair, her lips (that wasn't the best part to look at, it caused strange reactions to my body, as I remembered the feeling of her soft lips against mine…). I tried to avoid her eyes, knowing that if I looked there, I would definitely lose it. I would burst into sobs, begging on my knees for her to forgive, to let me be just a small part of her life.

"When you say 'we'…?"

I tried to make my voice as cold as ice, emphasizing each word, trying to make my point as clear as possible. "I mean my family and myself." _And you…_

"Okay, I'll come with you." She said. Couldn't she just… let me go? Easing my pain? Why did it have to be so difficult?

_Because true love never dies…_ I answered to myself.

"You can't, Bella. Where we are going… It's not the right place for you."

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years_

"Where you are is the right place for me." She begged. It was so… wrong… so unbearable to watch her suffer like this. _Are you happy, now? _I chanted to myself.

I could see the pain in her every amazingly beautiful feature. It took me every power and control that I had managed to develop in my long existence not to run at her side, take her in my arms and take the pain away, the pain that _I_ have caused.

I knew that this would be difficult, but I had never imagined that it would be _that_ difficult.

I could see her eyes glistening, as some tears threatened to escape. _No, no, please… Please, don't, please… Don't cry._ She was about to cry, because of _me_! How had _I_ allowed this? How had _I_ allowed myself to hurt her once more? My hand twitched in an attempt to be put over my heart, to clutch myself and push the pain away.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." I spoke the truest words that I said that day. I looked down in an attempt to control my thoughts.

_Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I can__'__t tell you lies_

"Don't be ridiculous." She whispered, shaking her head. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you."

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" Her voice started rising.

_Play your role…_ I thought dryly. Would I ever forgive myself for doing this to her? I already knew the answer_. No._ The question that made me suffer was: Would she ever forgive me for doing this to her? I knew the answer to that, too. _No_. The answer made me suffer even more.

"You're right." I agreed, softly. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you." I finished.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" She shouted furiously, her small frame trembling and shaking uncontrollably. I closed my eyes, trying to control myself. _Play your role_… I repeated once again. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"

It was difficult now, very difficult. Especially when my lies were getting worse and worse. I didn't care that I was lying. Lies meant nothing to me. I wouldn't care if I lied to Carlisle, to Angela or Jessica, or even to myself. But lying to her… knowing that she had been so honest with me, so trusting… knowing that she had risked her life while she was near to me… It was… unbearable.

_T__he __a__ngels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way._

I knew that she wouldn't believe me that easily. Of course, she wouldn't. I had confessed my love to her so many times before, she knew that she meant a lot to me, that she was everything to me, that she was my life. It would take me hours to convince her otherwise.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I spoke the words through clenched teeth. I was angry with myself. Furious. How, how could I be so… so heartless? How had I managed to spoke this blasphemy? How did I dare think that she would believe me? _How? _How could I expect her to believe me, after I said those stupid words?

I waited to see her response. I expected her to laugh, to laugh at my stupid, impossible lie. I expected her to raise an eyebrow, telling me how silly I sounded.

She didn't.

"You… don't… want me?"

Her words made me curious. Had she managed to develop her acting skills? To play along with my role?

I forced myself to look in her eyes, to see what she was really thinking… To see what had made her to believe me. Was I so convincing?

I looked into her brown depths, getting lost for a minute. I could see the pain here, I could see the doubt, I could see the fear. But most of all, I could see her love, the love that was devoted to me! The love that I was more than determined to destroy.

In that brief second that I looked in her eyes, every feeling came into life, destroying my emotionless façade.

The lump that had been in my throat since I have decided this; became bigger. I couldn't talk, I couldn't walk, I just looked at those beautiful eyes that looked like they were pleading me.

It felt like my legs couldn't hold me up for longer. My knees felt weak, as I sank down on the ground, bringing my legs to my chest. Tearless sobs escaped my lips, making me tremble. I had never felt weaker and more useless in my whole existence.

The pain was too much. It felt like an iron cage was placed around my shattering heart, like a weight had landed on my stomach. I was sure that someone had made a hole on my chest. "Oh God, I can't do this!" I shouted, my voice broken. "I can't! I fucking can't!"

_My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words cant hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

What was I thinking? How had I believed that I would be strong enough to live without her? "Bel-la, oh Bella, I'm sorry, so sor-ry." My words came out strangely. Even I had difficulty understanding them. My body was shaking from the force of my sobs. "Oh, Bella."

I heard sound and I opened my eyes, only to see her feet taking unsteady but sure steps towards me. She kneeled next to me, caressing the hair on the back of my neck. How could she love me after that? How? How could she trust me after that? How could she forgive me after that?

"Edward…" She said, her voice breaking. "Oh, Edward." She said once again. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if I could talk. The pain in my heart was too much. I remembered that once I had thought that I was Bella's 'guardian angel', her vampire-angel. How wrong I was… She was my angel, the only thing that could save me from the black hell that I was drawing. She was the only thing that could give me strength to go on. She was the most important thing on my life. I had promised that I would never, ever hurt her.

And there I was, breaking this promise.

I felt selfish to the core, as I changed my mind, completely aware that I couldn't stop myself from being in her life.

More sobs left my clenched teeth, as I buried my face in my knees once again.

I cursed myself, mentally, for being weak. I shouldn't be weak, I was the one that was hard as stone, I should behave like one.

I was made of stone, but I wasn't.

"Edward…" Her beautiful voice caressed my name so lovingly; a thrill ran down my spine. "I don't know what to say… I don't understand any of this…"

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I raised my head to look at my angel. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this…"

She cringed at the world 'end'. "End up? What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows knitted together, creating the small furrow between them. My hand shot up, like a reflex, to ease the crease there, to make her worries go away. Until I remembered that I had hurt her. I moved my hand, hesitantly, checking if it was alright for her. She looked at my hand for a moment, confuse written all over her face, but she didn't protest. Good. My thumb caressed the small furrow and it quickly disappeared, smoothing her forehead.

I sighed. "I don't know if I can explain this right…"

"Try." She pleaded me.

"Bella… what I said before…" I took a deep breath, trying to organize my thoughts. I wasn't strong enough to leave her, but I owed her a good explanation and apology, for that matter. "Bella, since the first minute that I understood I was in love with you, I knew that I would have to leave, to get myself as far away from you as possible. But I also knew that I couldn't do it. I was too selfish to find the will to do it… So, I chose the worst option, for both of us… I knew that I couldn't leave, or change you, so I just chose _this_." I said, taking her hand in mine. "Come as close to you as possible while you were human. Obviously, I was so stupid. My world isn't for you, Bella. Vampires are a danger… But I was so selfish to admit it." I said, hanging my head in shame. "But when I saw Jasper attacking you, when I saw the danger in his hungry eyes, the decision was made at once." I looked back at her. "I had to leave. All this days, I was fighting, trying to find a reason that was …stronger than your safety so that I would be able to stay. But the only thing I came up with was the desire to be with you. I know that it is hard to believe but being with you is more strong than your safety, if you know what I mean." I sighed. "But I couldn't let you die because of my selfishness, Bella. So, I… made up the story that I told you before."

She had tears in her eyes by the time that I finished. Her sobs echoed in the forest. I suddenly felt the urge to cry too. Her pain was my pain. And seeing in her eyes the hurt that I have caused… it was too much. "Oh, Bella." I whispered, taking her in my arms so that she was sitting on my lap. "Bella, Bella… Everything is fine, now, I promise. Oh, Bella." I kept saying her name, enjoying the feeling of it on my tongue. At first I thought that her sobs were so strong that I was shaking, before I realized that I was sobbing, too. "Shhh…" I hushed her. "I'm right h-here… I'm h-here and I l-love you… Shhh."

A sob that was so strong that I thought it would break her small, fragile frame escaped her lips. I held her more tightly to my chest, until our sobs died down.

"Are you trying to tell me that you were about to… break up with me, because you wanted to protect me from you?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry." I knew that it wasn't enough.

"Edward, do you know how I felt when you said that you didn't want me?"

"Do you know how I felt when I said that?"

"It was the worst nightmare."

"It's okay if you hate me now. That won't make me leave, anyway…" I loosened my arms, so she would be able to go if she wanted to, fighting the urge to hug her tightly so she wouldn't be able to.

To my big surprise, she smiled at me. "Hate you? I don't hate you Edward. How could I? To be honest I love you even more, knowing that you would stand to be in pain, just to keep me safe… I am so selfish."

_I love you even more_. My eyes widened at the words and a big smile appeared on my face. Oh God, what that woman could do to me.

"Oh, Bella!" I sighed, as I bent over to touch her lips. My kiss was loving and tender, but at the same time passionate. I didn't hold back this time. I put everything I had on the kiss.

"Just don't do it again." She whispered as she pulled back, a tear escaped her eye, falling down her cheek. My lips touched her cheek, taking the tears away.

"Never again." I promised. Like I could do it again… Ha! "Bella, I love you so much for your own good." I said, looking in her chocolate depths.

"I love you, too." She smiled as she touched my lips once again.

_T__he __a__ngels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

**Okay… So? What do you guys think? I suppose that this is an one-shot but if you want me to continue with som pure romantic chapters, I would do it. So, should I continue?**

**Tell me what you think, you know that I always love hearing your opinion 3**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's not an one-shot. It's a story. Lol. Enjoy**

"I'm sorry…"

"Edward!" Bella sighed. "I told you it's okay, please don't torture yourself."I was sitting on Bella's bed and she was on my lap, trying to convince me that everything was fine, that she _did_ trust me.

_But I didn't trust myself_. I knew that I couldn't leave, or risk her trust anymore but I still kept thinking that I was so selfish, so weak to leave her. For once again I was convinced that I didn't deserve her at all. She had sacrificed everything, her human life, her friends, her family to stay with me and I couldn't be in pain to save her life.

"But I hurt you." I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. I couldn't help but feel so angry with myself, so furious. Protecting Bella was one my 'jobs' (not that I didn't enjoy it). I had sworn to myself that if someone hurt her I would rip them into pieces. And here I was… _full and whole_, without missing a hand or a leg.

"You're here now." She said.

"I'm sorry…"

"That's enough Edward Anthony Cullen!" she shouted exasperated, standing up. How the hell did she knew my middle name?

"How do you kn-" I started questioning her before my mind remembered a small, annoying pixie that was always disobeying my orders. "Alice!"

Bella had insisted on learning my middle name before, but I tried not to tell her by lying to her. Well, it wasn't s big lie; I just told her that I didn't have a middle name and –due to my amazing ability on acting- she had believed me. Or I thought that she had believed me. Obviously she hadn't; if she did she wouldn't have asked Alice.

Okay, truth to be told, I hated my middle name.

She giggled. "You wouldn't tell me so…"

"You asked Alice." I said trying to hide my anger and annoyance.

I suddenly felt regret at my harsh tone, as I saw her looking down, biting her lip. I had tried to break up with her and leave her alone in a dark forest and she wasn't even annoyed, and _I_, there I was, being angry because she learnt my middle name.

"Are you mad at me?" She said, pushing her hands on her jean pockets.

I sighed softly, feeling the remorse covering my body. I was in front of her in an instant, putting a cool finger under her chin, lifting it up so she could look at my eyes. "How could I?" I said leaning forward so I could touch her lips.

At first she was hesitant, as she always was when she tried to control herself but as the seconds passed she started getting more… _excited._

I just let this madness go on for some more seconds before pulling back. I almost couldn't feel the burn in my throat, it was just a small noise in the background, but I couldn't help but be careful.

I smiled at her pouting expression and I pecked her lips once more.

I always felt so bad that I couldn't give her what she craved and desired. I tried to control myself as time passed by, trying to get used to her scent and to my big surprise, her scent didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It was all about practice.

But I still couldn't let myself get too far with her. I was doing as much as I could, trying to see where my limits were, but sometimes I felt really shocked when I could not find a limit.

I reminded myself that if I had some more years with her, I would be able to go on with her and… fulfill my 'boyfriend-duties'. But that would take some time. Step by step, no more mistakes.

Bella wrapped her hands around my neck, standing on her toes so she could reach my lips and I just couldn't… resist her. I bent down, kissing her lips once more but this time she tried to control herself, knowing that if she didn't, this wouldn't last long.

This time I tried to give her as much as possible, as long as the burn in my throat was controlled. I just enjoyed the moment, getting lost for a minute before I heard something that made me pull back. I_… some food… rest… work is gettin'…nerves… exhausted._

I couldn't catch all of his thoughts, Charlie's mind worked pretty much as Bella's. But I tried to make a sense out of it. He must have been really exhausted from work and all he wanted to do was get some sleep and eat.

"Charlie's home." I warned Bella, as I heard the key turning into the lock.

"Oh." She blinked, taking a step back.

I just waited for her, as she took some deep breaths to calm herself, patting her hair and straightening her clothes.

"Should I leave?" I said, looking at the window.

I wanted to stay, more than she would ever know, but maybe she didn't feel comfortable, telling Charlie that she had spent the day with me in her room.

"No!" She gasped, her eyes widening. I wasn't ready for her reaction, her heart pumped faster than usual, too fast that it worried me and in an instant her hands were around my neck, hugging me against her. "Please, don't."

My eyes widened. I hadn't imagined that what I said in the forest would affect her like this. I was so worried as her pulse didn't slow. I just wanted to keep her in my arms for a while, telling her that everything is okay. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her against me, as her arms tightened around my neck. "It's okay, Bella. I will stay."

I felt her nod in my shoulder, taking a step back. However, I didn't let go of her waist.

She seemed much better now, but I couldn't help but feel worried and extremely guilty that I caused that to her. "Are you okay?"

I hated seeing her like this; every cell of my body seemed to break down every time this look of hurt crossed her face; and knowing that it was me that caused that to her made it even harder. In my long existence, I thought that I would be able to put my mistakes right, I thought that I would be convinced that I wasn't a monster anymore.

But all these efforts collapsed in that moment that I saw her hurt look. How could I be convinced that I wasn't a monster after I did _this_?

"I just overreacted." She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I was pleading with her, looking into her eyes. I was sure that my look was burning, I had no intention of making my look so intense but I couldn't help it. Every time that I looked into her eyes, something like a fire full of passion and love was growing in my chest, causing my intense look.

"I know." She sighed softly, resting her head on my chest. I pressed my lips on the top of her head, feeling the fragrance of her skin blinding my senses. I had never imagined that I would love strawberry so much. The smell of strawberry in combination with her scent made the fragrance even sweeter, the sweetest thing I had ever smelt.

I could feel my throat burning a little more, it didn't bother me too much, but I wouldn't risk my angel's safety. I took a step back. "Charlie…" I reminded her.

With a small smile, she took my hand in hers, dragging me behind as she half-ran the stairs. I could feel the worry rising in me once again, considering her not-too-good-balance.

Thinking of something quickly, I pulled my hand out of hers, resting my arm around her waist instead. "That's better." I muttered to myself. She kissed my cheek in response and I could feel the electric stings that her full lips left on my skin.

"Dad!" Bella called, as we entered the living room, finding him sitting on the couch, watching baseball games, as always.

_Bella?_ "Hey, Bells. I thought you were in the forest…?"

And that was when I understood that I had forgotten to remove the note from the fridge. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Bella bit her lip in confusion and I decided to take matters on my own hands, so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything. "Yes, actually, we did, sir." I said in the kindest tone I could manage. To be honest, Charlie didn't particularly like me after Bella had to leave the house because of James. He always eyed me with a look of disgust and sometimes… hatred. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice, but I couldn't help but be sad that he regard me like that. I felt sad that Bella's father didn't trust me, at all. "We came back some minutes before. Obviously, Bella forgot to remove the note." I smiled a little, trying to convince him.

"Is that so, Bells?"

"Of course, dad." She nodded.

_Hmm… I wonder… Oh, well._ I was glad that he let it go; I didn't want him to remind Bella of the forest events. "I ordered pizza, kids. It should be here in some minutes."

I was about to refuse, using an excuse, as I always did when he suggested eating together, but Bella spoke. "Actually, dad we have already eaten. Sorry." I was surprised at her acting… I almost believed her.

And then her words sank into my mind. We have already eaten? She wouldn't eat?

"That's okay, Bells." He shrugged. "So what are you guys up to?"

I looked at Bella, not sure how to answer this question. It was up to her after all. "We were about to go shopping at the supermarket, actually."

"That's fine. We are running out of milk and coffee, by the way."

As we walked outside, I could see that Bella was tensed, her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips pursed. At an instant, I understood what this was about. "Forget it, Bella. I drive and we're taking my car."

"Come on, Edward! You're always driving!" She complained, stopping in front of her truck.

"Bella we need to be back before midnight!" I teased her, making my expression serious. She seemed to like that game. She pretended to be hurt and mad. Oh God I loved her.

"I don't drive so slowly!"

"Bella. I. Will. Drive."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No!"

I enjoyed it as much as she did and I tried to control the smile that threatened to appear on my face. "I will make a deal with you."

"Bring it on."

"Well, you will drive, but I get to buy you the Audi."

Her jaw tightened in the word 'buy' and she sighed in defeat, walking to my car.

I smiled.

We were on our way when I remembered what she had told Charlie. "When we come back, you will eat." I ordered.

"I am not hungry."

I couldn't believe my ears. I did everything to keep her safe and she was making it extremely difficult. I wouldn't lt hr die of hunger. "Bella you didn't eat at school either."

She sighed. "Edward, really, I am not hungry."

I shook my head, taking a deep breath. I knew that her stubbornness wouldn't let her give in. I didn't know how to explain it right. "Bella, I don't know much about human diet" I started. "But I do know that a bowl of cereals won't keep you strong for a whole day." I said, looking at her. While I studied medicine, I had learnt a lot about humans but I didn't quite care. But when Bella came into my life, I wished I had. "You're too precious to me to let you collapse from starving. When we get back, you eat."

She sighed in defeat. I knew that when I pleaded with her like that she couldn't refuse. "Fine."

_Later at the Supermarket._

I was behind Bella, her back on my chest and my hands over hers pushing the trolley down the corridors. She would stop, occasionally, when she saw the thing she needed.

I watched as she stretched her hand and took a bottle. I read the label. Baby Oil? What the hell was a baby oil?

"Bella, what's a baby oil?" I said as we started walking again.

Bella chuckled. I felt ridiculous, asking her what a baby oil was, but I was just so curious. I almost blushed when she looked at me strangely. I was a vampire that existed for more than a hundred years, I have read thousands of books, I knew at least 7 languages, and there I was, trying to understand what a baby oil was.

Obviously, it was something for babies. But Bella didn't have a baby…

"It's oil for babies."

"Obviously! Why would a baby need an oil more…different than the adults?" I said, leaning forward to press my cheek against hers, resting my chin on her shoulders.

I was trying to understand… Did the oil that adults used to eat, caused… problems to the babies? I couldn't get it… The liquid in the bottle didn't look like oil, though. It looked more like… water.

I was even more confused when she started laughing again. "Edward, it's not cooking oil!"

"Isn't it?" I was even more confused, if that was possible. I had no idea what she was talking about and I would not let it go. I was extremely curious.

"No, Edward." She said, softly. "Baby oil is used on baby's skin. It's anti-allergic because their skin is sensitive."

I felt like a complete full as she explained. Thank God I was human and she couldn't see me blush. "And why do you buy baby-oil?"

She shrugged, pretending to be comfortable but I could hear her pulse and see her blush. I leaned forward, kissing her warm cheek, feeling the blood pumping there. "Grown-ups can use it, too, to keep their skin softer."

I remembered all the times that I had touched Bella, feeling the soft skin, thinking of it affected me. "Let's buy more!"

**So, Edward couldn't get all of Charlie's thoughts. In midnight sun he didn't. There are some stories that are so perfect and when Charlie appears, Edward can listen to his thoughts and then the story is spoiled. :/**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, telling me what you think and giving me ideas for the next chapters.**

**Oh, I need a Beta Reader, so I would really appreciate it if someone of you could help me. Message me if you can!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! ENJOY!**

**Ok, the songs that I listened to while I wrote that chapter were:**

**Goodnight my love-Paul Anka**

**Holiday-Scorpions**

**Waking the demon- Bullet for my Valentine**

**Okay, the last one is a little creepy but it fits so… anyway, you can listen to them while reading!**

I quickly climbed up the wall of her house. I felt as a magnet was pulling me even more as I inched closer to my angel.

It was like that every single night. I usually waited in my house, or my car, looking at the clock, second by boring second. I had never imagined that time would mean so much to an immortal. And when the time had come, I felt like my heart was swelling. I could feel the impatience and longing growing in me every night, as I drove to her house.

I quickly entered the open window, feeling her heavenly scent surrounding me. A smile crossed my face as I saw her lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted and her breath was coming out softly. However, I could tell that she wasn't sleeping by the most beautiful sound, her heartbeat.

I walked closer to her and that was when I noticed that she was listening to her I-pod.

I titled my head to the side, smiling once more at the sight of her. I just stayed here for a few minutes, admiring.

It was really difficult to believe that a creature like Bella, so beautiful, so unique, so trusting was mine. I had never imagined that I would be so lucky, considering my past, I wasn't allowed to have happiness. But there I was, being happier than ever. No matter how many years would pass, I would never get used to the idea of having Bella. Never.

And the thought that… I almost ruined that. That I almost destroyed this magic, this heaven, this love, made me sick to my stomach.

I heard Bella sighing, her eyes still closed and I decided that it was time for her to see that I was there. I lowered myself to the bed, slowly, taking a deep breath, feeling the faint burn in my throat, and letting my lips caress her soft cheek. I traced my lips lower, kissing her neck, until I finally stopped at her collarbone, enjoying the softness. _Thanks baby oil_, I smiled against her neck.

"I missed you, too." I heard her sweet voice whispering. I could feel all my worries and impatience shifting away, knowing that Bella was in my arms, safe, unharmed, _soft and mine._

I raised my head, seeing her removing the earphones. "Not even one percent of how much I missed you." I whispered as I leaned forward to touch her lips with mine.

I tried to move my lips slowly, making the kiss as tender as possible, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against mine. I could feel the warmth radiating of her body, making my skin tingle wherever we touched. The electric hum that our closeness caused made it even more difficult to concentrate and, although I couldn't feel the burn, I knew that I would have to pull away soon.

Bella thought that my 'boundaries' were well-controlled by me because she didn't affect me. She had no idea. She didn't know how hard it was for me to move my muscles, ignoring my brain and heart's demand to continue. She didn't know how unbearable it was to feel the love rising inside me, making a tightness in my stomach, without being able to express that love to her in every way. She didn't know how much I wished I could do _this._ I desired it more than she would ever know.

"You don't know what you're doing to me." I panted as I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers.

"Liar." She teased.

"I wish I could show you…" I mumbled before I had time to stop myself. I bit my tongue. Did I really say that out loud? It wasn't that gentlemanlike. I hoped she didn't hear.

"What did you say?" Her eyes widened, but she seemed unsure if she had heard well. I took a deep breath, hoping that I would convince her.

"Nothing."

"Edward Antho-" She started but was interrupted by my lips.

"Let's leave it to Edward. _Edward._"

She bit her lip and I couldn't help but find it seductive as I stared at it for a while. "Hmmm…. I think I prefer calling you 'love' if that's okay with you."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as she whispered those words. I couldn't help but find my new 'name' even better than 'Edward'. My heart was full of passion and excitement as I considered it and I was sure that I would wait until I heard my new name falling from her lips. "I think that it's acceptable."

"Mmm…" She smiled, kissing under my jaw.

"Bella it's late." I warned her, not wanting to push the boundaries more.

"I know." She sighed in disappointment.

I rolled off her, lying on my back. I opened my arms and she quickly snuggled closer, resting her head on my chest.

"Sweet dreams, _angel_."

"Goodnight, _love_."

I felt like I could jump to the ceiling, okay, literally I could since I was a vampire but anyway…

I really couldn't believe that love could be so strong. I really couldn't believe that someone could make me so happy and lightheaded by just touching me, or smiling, or expressing their love.

It was all so new to me, everything. The protective instinct, the dependence, the strong love, the jealousy… I felt so strong bonded with this woman, like she was meant to be with me. I almost chuckled at the thought. She was meant to be with me? She was meant to face the danger at every second? She was meant to be in love with a vampire that craved her blood?

Apart from these dangers, I still believed that we were meant to be together. I never used to believe in destiny before Bella, but I knew that some things about this were true.

I started humming the lullaby that I had written for her, knowing that it would ease the stress and make her sleep.

Her eyelids closed as she drifted off.

"Sweet dreams…"

_Later in the morning_

The blurry light of the day crept from the room's curtain, creating more light than my vampire eyes needed, caressing every Bella's features, relieving a glowing beauty_. A sleeping beauty_, I thought as she hadn't woken up, yet.

I leaned over, my lips on her ear. "Wake up, love. The sun came to see you." I whispered as a sun ray managed to escape the thin layer of the curtain, knowing that it wouldn't last long. I smiled at how ridiculous, but yet perfect, all of this sounded. I did behave like a seventeen year old boy…

"Mhmm…" Bella stirred in my arms, smiling slightly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself." She sighed, opening her brown orbs. I stared at there for a brief second, getting lost. It felt like nothing else was in my mind when Bella's eyes were so warm and deep, well they were always like that so that meant that I could never concentrate when I looked into her eyes.

I shook my head slightly, trying to remember what I was about to say. "I will be back when Charlie leaves." I said, kissing her for a long moment before letting go and jumping out of the window.

As I ran back at home, I realized that there was no home. I mean the house and furniture were still there, but I had forgotten about my family. _Entirely._ "Shit, shit_, shit_." I muttered as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. They would hate me for that. Especially Rosalie.

Me and Rose had a really… strange relationship. I loved her like a sister, but it was never easy to cooperate with her. Especially after Bella. Rosalie always hated her vampire form, knowing that it stole all of her dreams and hopes. Sometimes she wished she had died. But knowing that there was a danger of exposure due to Bella made it even more difficult for her.

It was difficult for her, then, when I asked them to move. Jasper had insisted not to do it.

"_Edward, please. Just let me and Alice go to another place for some months, just don't do this. Don't ruin your happiness that you were searching for a whole century for a stupid mistake."_

I didn't blame Jasper, at all. Although he had apologized so many times, I knew that I should be the one to apologize. All of this was my fault. _"Jazz, you don't understand. You just… shook me up, made me understand what I was about to put her through." _I had tried to explain.

So, to sum up they moved. Rosalie didn't like the idea.

"_We just moved here!"_ she had yelled. "_I am not going to destroy my life for an unimportant human. She's nothing!"_

I shook my head, knowing that she talked like that about Bella, _my Bella. "She's nothing to you Rose! But she's everything to me, like it or not I am not going to destroy her life."_

"_Ha! And who are you to direct my life? My master? I am not following orders!" _she screamed. I was about to shout every bad name at every language I knew, tossing her things for the way she had talked about Bella and tear her into pieces, before Carlisle spoke.

"_Edward's a part of our family Rose, so is Bella."_ His voice was calm and loving, but his tone was so… fatherly that no one could disobey him. _"And we help our family. In any way we can."_

I quickly dialed the number of the person that I knew would help me, no matter what. "Alice, I need your help." I said desperately when she picked up the phone.

She probably didn't know anything about my new decision. I told her not to search for Bella's future anymore, since I was determined to keep me and my family out of her life. "_Edward! Oh, Edward, I am so sorry, I told you not to do it! What was her reaction? What was your reaction? You need my help?"_

After her flood of questions was over, I spoke. "Are you alone?"

"_Yes_."

I took a deep breath. "Alice you were right. Again. I would never be strong enough to do this. And, although I feel extremely weak, I am glad to announce that we are not leaving Forks. You are coming back."

Her scream nearly pierced my ear. "_YES! Edward I am so glad that you didn't do anything stupid. Thank God."_

"Me too, Alice. But I need your help. I need you to cancel all of the arrangements we had done about moving our furniture."

"_Of course, Edward. Do you need something else?"_

"Yes, I need you to tell everyone about my new plans. Try to calm Rosalie down, too. And make sure my Aston Martin is safe."

"_Yes, sir!"_ I could picture her, grinning moving a hand to her forehead like she was a soldier_. "We will be back in a week."_

I ran to my house, finding my suitcases and changing in something more appropriate for school. After I was done, I went to my Volvo, driving to Bella's house. I stopped in the corner, trying to listen to Charlie's thoughts. He wasn't there though, he had left for work.

My brow furrowed. Charlie never left for work earlier than usual. I looked at the clock, realizing that I was late.

I drove in front of her house, waiting for my princess.

I was there for just a few minutes until I heard the front door opening. I was so eager and impatient to see her, and for once again I could feel this magnet pulling me.

The pull wasn't a bad but a pleasurable one, it made my head dizzy by Bella's images and my heart swelled of love. A shudder ran down my spine as I thought of her next to me and every step she took seemed increasingly slow.

After some seconds, she finally opened the door of the car, entering, surrounding me with her amazing scent and fresh strawberry.

Knowing that I couldn't resist her any longer, my lips landed on hers the very second that she sat on the seat.

However the sudden proximity with her scent made the burn in my throat more pronounced and I froze in my place. Bella's fingers had found their way to my hair, kissing me fervently.

Holding my breath, I leaned back, creating a few inches space between us. To be honest, I really didn't care for the pain but for what that pain would lead me to.

"Edward?"

"Just give me a minute" I warned quickly, she tried to scoop back in her seat, but I held her there. I didn't know if her movement would bring a new breeze of her scent.

I just waited there for some seconds, feeling the venom in my mouth. I kept repeating in myself: _It's Bella, it's Bella, it's Bella._

The truth to be told, it was one of the times that I felt more dangerous than any other time. I had Bella in my arms and, although I knew I couldn't hurt her- I still hated myself for being so weak and uncontrolled.

I tried to remember a reason that would help me not to be a monster, not to give in my thirst. The only reason that I could come up with, was the girl that was trapped between my arms, frozen. Bella.

Bella, my love, my soul, my heart, my everything_. Is it really worth to ruin all of this because of your thirst? Is it worth not to see these beautiful, brown eyes for pleasuring the demon in you?_

That was when I came up with the idea of looking in her eyes. I knew that whenever I did it, it gave me strength and will to go on.

So, I raised my head to look at the eyes of the girl that was trapped in my arms, back to the door, face towards my seat.

Looking in her depths, I quickly forgot what all this mess was about and took a deep breath.

The burn in my throat vanished, leaving a small buzz behind.

In her eyes I could see everything. Love, compassion, trust. Everything but not fear or disgust.

I smiled, showing her that everything was alright and returned to the kiss that I had so rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled against her lips.

"Edward." She tried to mutter. "Mmm… Edward, _love_."

I smiled when I heard my new name leaving her soft lips. "Hm?" I managed to moan against her lips, forgetting completely about my thirst. I just enjoyed the tingling that her lips left against mine, feeling my chest aching from the love.

"School." She muttered.

I pulled back, trying to understand what she was talking about, until I realized that we were in my car, in front of her house.

"Kill joy." I mumbled as I drove away from her house.

Her angelic laugh echoed in the car and I couldn't help but laugh with her, forgetting the tense atmosphere that we had some minutes before.

**Okay, I know that Edward is always like 'my angel, my love, my princess' but I think it is sweet. To be honest I don't like the chapter that much… but anyway. **

**And yes, I used a Pon and Zi line. I love them! :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**And let's all congratulate my beta reader ****twilight642531****. Yes guys I finally found one. Thank you Rachel, so so so much!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ne mENJOY!**

The day at school was really difficult. Not because of the busy schedule, I was used to it, but because of the loud thoughts of the unoriginal teenagers. It was one of the most annoying things I had ever experienced.

There was one person that I wished I was able to be in her mind and that person had to be silent!

_What the hell? Bryan told me they moved yesterday!_ I rolled my eyes. In a small city like Forks it was difficult to keep secrets (Although, our secret was well-hidden). My family and I had tried to keep our...'move' secret so Bella wouldn't know. Obviously, someone saw them moving the previous day.

_Why did the freak stay behind?_

_I bet the Swan girl didn't let him leave._

I could hear murmurs and I could feel stares but I just didn't bother to care. It wasn't worth it.

None of the thoughts bothered me, and if they did I tried to ignore them. However there were some thoughts of a certain someone that made me lose control. Mike Newton.

This stupid moron! He thought that while I was gone he would be able to get closer to Bella. _My Bella._ Although some days before… when I was determined to leave, I was convinced that even Mike Newton was better for Bella, and I still believed that he was at least less dangerous than me but I knew that if she finally chose her human life, I wouldn't let her choose Newton. His thoughts made me sick to the core! He thought of her like he owned her, like she was a toy. I could easily make him suffer for that. It wasn't just Newton though. All of the teenagers had such a silly, dirty mind, thinking of the girls in a way they shouldn't. I shook my head trying to clear my mind from the thoughts. _Mike will so be running away from me today_. I promised myself as I ran to Bella's side to open the door for her. I tried to make my speed human, because I was receiving a lot of stares; however, I still was faster than her.

I shot a glare at Mike Newton as I passed him, warning him. _Eww… That's creepy. C'mon Mikey, you're not afraid of him!_

I chuckled as he tried to encourage himself.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, looking at me with curious eyes.

"You'll see." I said as I put an arm around her shoulders.

She raised a perfect eyebrow but she didn't ask. As we walked into her next class, I could see a blush in her cheeks because of the stares and I couldn't resist not leaning down and pressing my lips to her warm cheek. Her blush deepened and I smiled at her beauty. "The blush on your cheeks is adorable." I whispered in her ear.

All the eyes of the room were staring at our small encounter like it was water in the middle of a desert. I tried not to answer the offensive looks with my own glares, saving my anger for Newton.

"I will see you at lunch." I whispered at Bella when we reached the door. Knowing that anything else would be… inappropriate for school, I caressed her flossy locks, mouthing 'I love you' and finally leaving for my next class.

I was surprised once again at how unbearable it was to stay away from her for just a few hours. I felt like I was trying to fight with the strength of the magnet that was pulling me to her and I failed miserably…

I had managed to 'rearrange' my schedule so that I would be able to be with Bella in every class. It was pathetic but I didn't mind. There were only two classes that we weren't together and one of them-and as much as I tried to 'dazzle' Ms. Cope I couldn't convince her to change it- was Math.

Entering my Spanish class and sitting on the chair, I tried to locate Newton's thoughts.

He quickly entered the math's class, sitting on the chair next to Bella. It took me every power I had not to storm out of the building and tear his empty head off.

"_Hey, Bella!"_

Bella raised her head, unwillingly (or so I thought) and looked at him. _"Mike!"_ she said with fake enthusiasm.

I was glad for her reaction. At least I knew that I could be sure about her. I was beyond jealous. Just the thought of him near her drove me crazy!

"_It's been ages since we last talked, huh?"_

I huffed. Since me and Bella got together, Mike had been… avoiding her. That was because of me of course. When he heard that we would move, he was extremely happy, knowing that this would be a way to gain Bella. He had organized a plan in his mind, trying to show off. He even changed his haircut! He was trying to make his hair look as messy as mine. He failed of course. I had my secrets for my hair.

But when he realized that I wasn't leaving that morning, he decided not to change his plans, but to show Bella that he was better than me. I should have expected something in the cafeteria at lunch.

"_Yes."_ Bella agreed.

Mike was extremely disappointed on her lack of enthusiasm. I, on the other hand, couldn't help my smile.

"_So what are you up to today?"_ I clenched my teeth, feeling extremely weak from where I was. He was about to ask Bella out. _My Bella!_ My hands turned into fists in an attempt to control my temper. This… this villain, was about to ask my girl out, and he was so coward to ask it! I felt something like a wave of fire being created in my chest as jealousy covered every cell of my body and I tried to control my wild growl.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you alright?" My professor's voice broke me out of my state. It was then that I realized that the half of my body was out of the chair, ready to run and rip Newton's neck.

I nodded, sitting on my chair properly, waiting uselessly Bella's words.

"_Nothing much. Just studying with Edward."_ A small smile escaped her lips as she referred to my name and I couldn't help but feel proud and excited that I affected her like this.

Newton pursed her lips. _C'mon, Mikey, just ask her!_ _"Sounds great!"_ _You're a coward!_

That was when Mr. Flenter entered the room, asking everyone to take their seats. _"Well, Bella, I'll see you around! We could hang out some time."_ I found myself biting hard on my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Nice way to ask her out.

"_Sure…"_ Bella mumbled with a horrified expression as Mike rose up.

The rest of the classes went by quickly and with some warnings of the professors; thanks to Newton's thoughts.

I had biology between Spanish and Math and I got to see Bella, so I had taken my dose.

When the last class was almost over, I counted every single second that ticked by. _7 minutes and 43 seconds… 6 minutes and 21 seconds… 5 minutes and 17 seconds… 4 minutes and 8 seconds… 3 minutes and 6 seconds… 2 minutes and 11 seconds… 1 minute and 4 seconds…_

_6…5…4…3…2…1…_

**Ring!**

"Finally…" I muttered to myself as I hurried to get out of this hell and meet my personal heaven.

I reached Bella's class in no time. Mr. Rodner had kept them in just to give them some small details about a project, so I decided to lean against the wall and wait for her.

I hated it when Bella had projects to do. She was always busy and I couldn't spend as much time as I would want to with her. I tried to help her sometimes but she always asked me not to, thinking that I should go and have some fun than stay in with her, watching her doing homework. I had tried to explain that the outer world had no interest for me if she wasn't there but being Bella she just muttered something about distractions.

I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice Mike walking by and leaning on the wall that was opposite of me. His hair was like a haystack, pointing into different directions. He looked more like a wet dog than a human with a cool haircut. I chuckled to myself.

My good mood was ruined when I understood why he was there. _Bella's going to be surprised that I waited for her. Man, she better be, I didn't walk here for nothing._

Without even thinking, I glared to his directions and I'm sure that my eyes were full of fire.

I hated him. I. Hated. Him! Every cell of my stone-like body screamed to me to go and tear him in pieces, so many pieces that no one would be able to find them. Tearing his short, ridiculous hair off his head and leaving him without hands or legs…

"Something wrong… _Cullen_?" He tried to make his tone arrogant, trying to show me that he would be a winner.

"Just waiting for my girl, _Newton_." I spoke through clenched teeth. I am sure that I should be really frightening because his shoulders fell down and he swallowed loudly.

_Mikey, he's going to eat you alive. You better get out of here, man._ He nodded abruptly and left with unsteady steps.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as Bella walked out of her classroom.

"Hi." She mumbled, standing in front of me. My laughter had died down as I watched the beauty in front of me. I had waited for her for so long (well just some hours, but it was long enough) and she just said a 'hi'?

I smiled, raising an arm slowly and wrapping it around her waist. I gently pulled her on my chest, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Hi."

We walked in the cafeteria hand in hand and I was glad that almost all the gossip about me had died down. We found Angela and Ben at the table that we usually sat and joined them, after we had taken our food.

"I personally think that the project he told us about is quite easy." Angela started talking about a biology project.

"Which one?" Of course I had heard the project she was talking about, but being human, I had to ask.

"The biology one."

"Ang, you got to be kidding me!" Ben exclaimed. " 'Effects of magnetism on the size and frequency of blooms and fruits'? Seriously?"

"Come on, Ben! We have been studying it for a week now!"

"And we have just three days to finish it!"

Angela chuckled softly.

"Um… I can help you with some of my notes? If you want to." Bella offered.

That's how the conversation went on for some minutes. I was glad that I hadn't heard more of Newton and I secretly hoped that he had got lost or something, until he entered the cafeteria. _Here she is… That's my chance._

"Hey guys! Can I join you?"

"Sure." They all mumbled.

"No." I groaned and I felt Bella elbowing me, flinching. She had probably hurt herself.

Feeling extremely guilty, I took her elbow in my hands, massaging it gently, hoping I could take the pain away.

I felt like my growl would break my chest as Mike took a seat next to Bella.

Bella glared at me. "Behave." She mouthed.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do otherwise. If she wanted me to be good with him then I would.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"About the biology project." I forced a hard smile, trying to be friendly with him for Bella's sake. I couldn't help but throw out my 'friendly innuendos', though.

He choked on his cola. "About what?"

"About the biology project? Effects of magnetism on the size and blooms or something?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear the professor saying that!"

"Right, you were occupied glaring and drooling." I said, bending over Bella so I could see him.

"Better than doing projects!" He shot back.

"Yeah, like you don't do a project on Bella!" I said in a perfectly calm voice, enjoying the way he tried to encourage himself to continue.

"And what if I do? Are you afraid that you will lose?"

"No, I am afraid that when you lose, you will kill yourself and I won't have the chance to throw you off the cliff myself!"

"Guys, enough!" Bella said, putting a hand on my chest and pushing me back.

We kept talking about random things and Newton didn't bother me again. Fortunately! Sometime during the day Bella thanked me for scaring him off because it was really embarrassing.

When school ended, I took Bella's hand in mine and we walked towards the car. We had just entered the car when my phone rang.

_Alice_. I couldn't help but worry. Alice would never call me just after school and disturb me unless it was something really important. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"_Victoria."_

**Haha, cliffy :D**

**I'm sorry if I have some mistakes about the school schedule but I don't know how it is like in America :P**

**Let's all congratulate my Beta reader, ****twilight642531****, for correcting my mistakes and giving me brilliant ideas. Thank you Rachel! :D**

**REVIEW! You know you want to!**

**~Dora~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

"Wh-what?" I managed to stutter. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the wheel and turned it to a different direction, making the tires screech. I didn't know what it was about, but I was sure that as far as it involved _her_ name, it meant that Bella was in danger. I felt the familiar tightening in my chest as the panic began to rise.

I felt like my world had collapsed by a small, a small name that could have meant nothing. Nothing at all. Deep inside me I could hear a small voice telling me that I was overreacting, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to take Bella out of this town-hell, safe and unharmed.

The venom pooled in my mouth, making me crave for Victoria's death, although I didn't know why.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Bella shouted, wondering about my sudden turn.

"_Well… just don't panic…"_ Alice warned me.

I could feel my worry and fear in combination with the anger creating mixed feelings in the pit of my stomach, making my muscles tighten. I hated it when Alice was so… _mystic_.

"What. Is. It?" I hissed and from the corner of my eye I could see Bella cringe, reminding once again that I had scared her.

"_I have no idea what all of this was about. I just had a vision of her near to Bella's house. She was with a man that I recognized as Laurent. I couldn't see anything else. She seems to be careful of her actions; she knows that I would see!" _

It felt like my whole life had stopped at that second. I felt like I had lost everything I had, once again. How wrong I was when I thought that I overreacted… I pushed on the gas pedal even more, trying to make my car go even faster. The unwilling screech of tires against the road informed me that it was impossible since I was travelling with full speed.

"Did you see anything else?" I tried to murmur, making my unwilling lips move. My voice was harsh and full of fear and worry. I didn't even recognize it.

"_No. But I will keep a really, really close eye. Please don't do anything rash, ask Bella first."_

"Alice!" I growled. "You're telling me that Bella is in danger and you ask me not to do anything rush? Victoria could be near to her at any minute. Any _fucking_ minute, Alice!"

"Victoria…?" I hear Bella whisper and although I was beyond furious, I took her hand to comfort her.

I had promised myself that I would do everything to keep Bella out of my 'dangerous world'. I thought that I had succeeded. I was sure that I had succeeded. I was sure that all of this was over. I was wrong. Obviously.

In that moment, I made a promise that I would never break. Victoria would never get what she wanted. Bella's blood.

"I will never let her get to you, Bella. I promise." I said in the most soothing tone that I could manage at that moment.

I could feel every cell of my body beginning to break down as what was happening started to sink in. I hadn't realized it. At least not yet.

Bella could be dead at any moment. Because of her. Because of that stupid leech. Because of James's death. Because of what I am.

Bella, my Bella, my angel, my life, my everything could… _No. No, no, no. No!_

"_I know, Edward, I know. But being angry won't help now. We're on our way, you won't be alone."_

They were coming back? But how? When?

"Alice, you don't have to-"

"_We're on our way."_ She interrupted me. "_Just remember, don't do anything without asking Bella first. You'll regret it."_

I was about to refuse, but I decided to follow her advice. I had bet against Alice once, when she told me that I would never be able to leave Bella, and I wasn't the one that won that bet. For once though, I was grateful that I changed my mind and I didn't leave my love. She needed me. If I had left and Victoria was there… I didn't dare think what would have happened. I would be there for her, to save her, to protect her, to comfort her. She needed me as much as I needed her. So, I would never bet against Alice, again. Never. (Well, not exactly. When Alice informed me of Bella's future as a vampire… It was the first time that I bet against her. But I was sure that I would never let that happen.)

I loosened my foot on the gas pedal as I realized that Alice was right. I should ask Bella first.

"Thank you, Alice." I hang up and came to a stop to the side of the road.

As long as I hang up, Bella started the questions. "Edward? What's wrong? Victoria is coming? Where are we going?"

I could tell that she had started to panic and be afraid. Her voice was trembling and the words were coming out in gasps. I suddenly made my limbs move as I realized that she needed comfort. I hated seeing her like that. I put my hands –I tried to make them steady- on her cheeks, steadying her shaking, beautiful face. "Shh…shh. It was just a vision. Nothing's sure yet."

"What does she want from me?" I could see her eyes glistening and I wondered if she had finally cared for herself.

I pressed my lips together, knowing that I could not say the word. "You know what she wants."

She nodded, looking down. "My blood."

"Yes."

She shook her head, without rising it up to look at me. I knew that she worried about Victoria. Of course she did. It was about her life, for God's sake. But I also knew that I worried for her life more than her. I wanted to protect her, but she wouldn't let me to do it properly. I just wanted to take her out of the town, away from that danger. But she would never let me to do that. And I had already decided to follow Alice's advice. "You don't have to worry, sweetheart. I will never let her find you. My family is coming back. They'll help us." I put a finger under her chin so that she would look at me. I stared deeply in her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. I am afraid. More afraid than you will ever understand. I am afraid that I won't be able to stop her. I am afraid that if I leave you alone for just a second, she will find a way to get to you. I am afraid that by trying to protect you, I will push you so much that I will lose you. I am afraid. But I won't let these fears stop me. I know that I have broken a lot of promises, but I will not break that one: Victoria won't get to you." I spoke the truest words that I had ever said. I would let her know everything. _Everything_. No more secrets. I wouldn't try to show her that I was stronger. We would manage to stop her. _Together_.

I watched her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. Her doubts, her fears, her worries. I watched the changes in there, trying to see if my words had affected her. I saw her fear being replaced by something else. Trust and determination. "I am afraid, too. But not for myself… Is it really worth to be in danger, to have your family in danger, just to save me?"

I did my best not to roll my eyes. Instead, I leaned forward so I could rest my forehead against hers. I knew the way that she regarded herself, but I couldn't help but find it ridiculous. "Yes." I spoke slowly, emphasizing the word to show her how much I meant it.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_." I whispered, pecking her lips. Then I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. We needed a plan. A plan to save her. "I suppose that you don't want to leave Forks?"

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened and I instantly regretted my words.

"It's okay. We won't." I said before she could jump on conclusions. "I will take you home and then I will take my car home. When I come back we will find a way to get you away from Victoria. I think you can manage to stay safe for five minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

I turned my car once more, as I regained my composure. I am sure that my face was so murder-like that I scared her. I would have to apologize for that, too, later. I drove her home in comfortable silence, as I was sunken in my thoughts, knowing that I would have to think of something soon. When we reached her place, I searched for Charlie's thoughts. He wasn't there, but he could be back at any time and I was sure that he would be suspicious if he saw a silver Volvo parked out of his house.

I opened the door for her, scanning the forest around, searching multiple times for thoughts of Victoria or any other vampire.

I led her to the room, making sure that she was safe. "Stay here." I whispered. "Don't move until I come back." I locked her window, knowing that it wouldn't be enough to stop a vampire, but it would make me feel better at least. I ordered her to lock her room door and as I ran outside of the house, I locked the exoteric door.

This time I pressed the gas pedal with as much force as the car would allow, trying to get at my house as fast as possible.

I didn't even bother to park the car in the garage. I parked it just outside of the house, trying to gain time.

As long as the engine was off, I started running, making sure that I would be at Bella's house in some seconds. Three minutes or so had passed since I left and I had already missed her. I was afraid that even the shortest amount of time without her would expose her to danger. Just some more seconds. I reminded to myself.

After some more running, I finally reached her house, glad that I could still hear her heartbeat. The most beautiful sound in my world, after her voice.

I closed my eyes enjoying the sound and stretching my ears, trying to hear more of it.

What I heard made me stop dead on my feet. _"Don't worry, Bella. I'll try not to hurt you. She would make you suffer."_

"No!" I roared as I climbed the wall as quickly as possible. I entered the room, seeing Bella stuck on the wall as Laurent was taking some steps closer.

I felt like I had fire in me, a fire that made me burn, made me crave for his death. Their death. I couldn't believe how stupid, how apish I was. I shouldn't have left her alone. _Shit, shit, shit. _I just left her alone for some minutes and he gripped that chance. I didn't dare to think what would have happened if I was too late….

I stretched my hand and gripped his shoulder, pulling him back and crashing him on the floor. Like a reflex. "Stay away from her."

I ran in front of Bella, crouching, getting ready to protect her. "Did he hurt you?" I hissed, loud enough for her to hear.

"No…" I could hear her voice shaking. "Not yet."

Laurent sat up and laughed bitterly. "I really don't want to fight you right now. I just want the girl and I will leave in peace."

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't believe my ears. "Never."

"Victoria would make her suffer but I will finish her quickly. She won't understand the pain."

The threatening growl that was building in my chest since I saw Bella trapped made its escape, making Laurent take a step back. I couldn't believe that I could have been late… It was like the story with James all over again. I continued cursing myself for leaving her alone, for not being able to protect her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ How could I have believed that a small window would stop him? That made me remember that I locked the window and I wondered how he got in, until I raised my head, seeing the glass in pieces. I must have been too preoccupied to notice.

"And what makes you think that she will end up in Victoria's or your hands?"

"You don't have a chance against me."

My upper lip curled up as another growl got out of my chest. I quickly crossed the distance between us and grabbed him by the collar, tossing him out of the window. That battle wouldn't be in the house.

"Stay here." I said to Bella as I got ready to jump out of the window.

"No. Please."

Knowing that if I left her there, she would probably jump from the window to watch, I grabbed her waist and jumped out. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I let her go and ran to Laurent's side; that was still lying down. Once he saw me, he tried to stand up, but I was faster. I knelt next to him, grabbing his neck and pressing him on the ground once again. "Tell me Victoria's plan, and I won't rip your empty head." I growled as he writhed under me, trying to escape my grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can read thoughts, you can't hide." I hissed, tightening my grip.

I felt his leg twitching and I heard his thoughts just a second before he acted and I successfully averted his kick. "It seems that you don't want your life." I said, lowering my head to his neck. I didn't care.

_Wait!_ I stopped just an inch away from his throat. _She wants to get revenge. Revenge for what you did to James. She wanted me to find the girl and follow her. I found her scent stronger than any other time and I decided to kill her myself._ As I heard these words in his thoughts, I tightened my grip to his neck, warning him for his stupid blasphemy. He gasped. _She wanted to organize some kind of an army in Seattle. She has already changed one. Riley. He would be the one that would lead the army, he would take decisions. She knows everything about that psychic thing you have by James_.

I nodded. Victoria had the perfect plan. She had everything, everything in order. _Fuck_! How could I be so stupid that she ran away? That she would let James's death go? Just like that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I cursed myself once again.

"The boy's whole name?"

"Riley Addams."

I nodded. I didn't pay attention to the deal that we had done some minutes before, I leaned down once again. "Factum est." I whispered to his hear and then I pressed my teeth on his flesh, pushing all the hatred that I had for him on the bite. A screeching sound echoed in the small space as I tore his skin apart. I pulled his neck with the hand that was resting there. He didn't even have time to scream as his limps went numb.

"Good job, bro!"

"Emmett?" I said as I whirled my head to look at his huge form.

"And Jasper." My second brother said as his took a step out of the shadows.

"What are you guys doing here?" I was shocked. Really shocked. Alice had said that they were on their way, but I didn't believe that they would be home so soon.

"Saving your butt." Emmett laughed as I stood up. I looked around, searching for Bella and my breath sped up when I didn't see her anywhere. The small relief that I had gained when I killed Laurent vanished at an instant. Where the hell was Bella?

"Where's Bella?"

_I'm_ _sorry_ _bro_. Emmet thought, making me more anxious. I suddenly felt stupid once again that I paid more attention to Laurent than Bella.

"Emmet, where is she?" I pleaded.

_I'm sorry bro… She must be in shock; she's sitting on the bottom of that tree…_

I didn't need to listen to more of it. I ran to the tree that I saw in his mind, not caring to learn how Emmet and Jasper had arrived so fast. I cursed myself once again for being so stupid and doing this in front of her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She must have finally understood that I was a monster. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I thought that I would lose her.

As I found the tree, I saw Bella sitting down, her face blank. _No._ "Bella?"

**Haha, I suppose that this is not a cliffy, is it? Anyway, I wasn't sure about Riley's last name… Sorry… **

***Factum est (Latin) = It's over. (I think, I am sorry if I got this one wrong xD)**

**I am sorry that it took me too long to update but I redecorate my room so I don't have much time… And my Beta reader is going for holidays for a week, so I am not sure if I will update :/**

**Let's all congratulate my beta reader twilight642531 (NOTE TO RACHEL, CHANGE YOUR NAME IF IT IS WRONG AND REMOVE THE PARENTHESIS). Thank you Rachel! You're great!**

**Um… that's all! Review, giving me ideas! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY!**

I just stood there, motionless, not sure how to react, not sure what to say, afraid that I would scare her. She was sitting on the feet of a tree, leaning on her back against the trunk. She looked so small, so fragile as she wrapped her delicate arms around her knees. _What have you done? _I felt like screaming. Had I lost her? This would be our last time together? Did she finally understand what a heartless, soulless monster I was? I should have thought it. I should be happy about this… it meant that she would be safe, unharmed and live a long, normal life with someone else, someone that deserved her… someone that was human.

Questions haunted my mine and I wasn't sure if I should go to her, maybe her ignorance meant that she didn't want me… that she wanted me to go. This thought caused an unbearable pain on my chest, making my heart break. It made me gasp. I suddenly felt dizzy and all my body hurt from the attempt to keep my sobs in… Was this the end? As much I hope that the answer was no, I knew that it wasn't. "I'm sorry…" I whispered but even I couldn't hear my voice… I didn't bother to say it twice; I knew that an apology wasn't enough.

I sighed. Why did I have to hurt the one that I loved all the time?

I closed my eyes, trying to throw the pain away as I took a step back. I glanced at her for a long second, trying to memorize her beautiful figure… Even me, with my vampire-memory, couldn't remember her right… her beauty was too much for me to commit to memory. I tried hard though, knowing that from then on I would live with these images… Her full lips, her delicate amazing body, her flawless face… everything. I felt sober that her eyes were closed so that I couldn't look at this warm chocolate brown… "I love you…" I whispered before turning my back to leave. I know that it was a weak action, something that I shouldn't do. She needed me. She needed me to go there and comfort her… to go there and tell her that everything was alright… But I wouldn't leave her… I would just give her time while searching for Victoria.

Before I could take another step, I heard her angelic voice calling me. "Edward! Wait." It seemed like something had clicked in her, making her emotionless body alive. "Come here." I heard a tapping sound like she was patting the place next to her.

Listening to her voice… it made me want to run back to her and hold her in my arms.

I wanted so much to do it, but I knew that it would scare her. So I took big, slow steps towards her form. I looked in her eyes as I walked, measuring her reaction, seeing her feelings. How stupid was I? I almost made the same mistake. Forcing her to something that she didn't want, making a decision for both of us.

As I took big and slow steps towards her form, I looked in her eyes, measuring her reactions, gauzing her feelings.

I knelt next to her, to the place that she showed me before, watching her the whole time.

Some seconds passed in silence, as I kept looking in her depths. I waited for her to do the first move, not wanting to scare her.

Suddenly, she did something that I didn't expect. She threw her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder. "You did it." She whispered.

I didn't pay attention to what she said. I was just trying to realize that she didn't want me to go. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. "Bella… I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in my shoulder. "I heard noise… I was afraid that it could be Victoria… so I came here. But it was just Emmett and Jasper." She sighed and then added with a happier tone: "I saw you kill him though."

I raised an eyebrow. Trust Bella for not being shocked about witnessing a murder. "You… are not scared… of me?"

"Scared?" she scoffed. "Why would I be scared?" she leaned back so she could look at me.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to understand what she was thinking… did she pretend? Trying to ease my guilt? "Bella… I just…" I fought to say the words. I took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ "I just dismembered and ripped apart a creature that was conscious… this doesn't bother you?"

"No…" She shook her head and then she rested it on my chest. "I was more afraid that you would get hurt."

Always Bella.

"I'm sorry…" I smiled grimly. "But I had to do it. He can't hurt you anymore."

I sighed in relief. And then something clicked in me. I killed Laurent… I killed Laurent. And most of all, I had learnt Victoria's plan. It was the perfect plan. She changed Riley and tried to convince him to follow her orders… But _how_? It was something that Laurent didn't know. However, I could understand, according to Alice's words, that he made decisions for her… That must be how Alice was 'blind'.

We couldn't just hunt Victoria, though. We needed a plan… a strong plan. I knew that Riley would be just the first… more would follow and maybe their numbers would increase rapidly!

So she would make an army. Her plan had holes though. If she did make an army, then the murders wouldn't stay secret. That would give us the opportunity to learn where this army would be created. Newborns were careless, so this meant that more murders would be committed, giving us more clues.

My inhuman mind started thinking ideas and forming a lot of plans. All of them having the same end. Victoria dead.

"Thanks to you." Bella's sweet voice broke me out of my reverie.

I shook my head to clear my mind and forced a smile. "Let's go back. Charlie will be home."

Bella nodded and we walked hand in hand –as always- towards her house. My brothers were nowhere to be seen, but I could hear their thoughts from Bella's room.

No clue that someone was murdered there appeared nowhere, but a faint smell that human nostrils couldn't smell, came from the forest. I made a mental note to thank my brothers for that later.

Throwing Bella on my back gently, I quickly climbed the wall. I knew that we could use the door but I always liked being myself with Bella, and besides Charlie was already at the door.

Now that I knew about Victoria's plan and I had already killed Laurent, I felt a bit relieved, although I knew that killing Laurent wasn't the end. But I just hoped that Victoria would make a small mistake and search for her 'friend'.

I took Bella's face in my hands, thinking of a quick plan. "Go down so Charlie can see you. We don't want him to come in your room. Can you pretend that everything is alright?" I looked into her yes, pleading, and to be honest I was concerned about her. I knew that Bella wasn't usually afraid about herself, but if she was in shock? She could collapse at any moment and she hadn't eaten anything…

I took a deep breath to stop myself from panicking. Instead I concentrated on Bella's face that was still in my hands.

She bit her lip and looked at me from her long eyelashes. I lost my breath for a moment, before I remembered that we had to act quickly. I knew that look. She meant fear and hesitation.

I half smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled back and nodded, running down.

As long as she was out of sight, I allowed myself a moment to show my worry. I sat on the bed, needing support. I couldn't believe that I was living everything with James from the beginning.

I sighed, wishing that all my frustrations, fears and worries could be out of me with that gush of air that left my lungs. The sudden change in my mood made me dizzy once again. Was it just minutes before that my only problem was Newton?

My mind started fighting with my feelings as I tried to control my fears, making my whole body shake from the effort. I lowered my head in my hands, tugging on my hair as everything that had happened started sinking in, making me realize that Victoria would always wait for me to make a mistake, to leave Bella alone, as Laurent did. She was making an army of newborns! An army of newborns that was two times stronger that Emmett and craved for blood. _Bella's_ _blood_.

"Jeez, man, will you _stop_ worrying like that?" Jasper complained, breaking me out of my reverie. At the same time I felt a wave of calm covering my body and I did my best to ignore it. It wasn't time to calm! It was time to think!

"Firstly, stop using your gift. Secondly, why are you here?" I had started losing my temper, as I saw how calm they both were. It made me crazy, it made me think that I was overreacting and most of all it made me feel unable to control my emotions.

I felt the wave backing away, but remains of it were still tickling my skin. "Well… Alice has been having strange visions for days, without particularly seeing something. It made her worry. She insisted that we should come here. So, we came sooner than the others."

I nodded, unable to say something else as images of Bella in Victoria's bloody hands started filling my head. It made me want to scream and I closed my eyes, bringing my hands on my temples in an attempt to stop my torturing thoughts.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I raised my head seeing Emmett above me. "Worrying won't help us kill Victoria! We need a plan." Emmett was never the 'sensitive one', the one that would give advice, making the others feel better. There wasn't a time that I remembered that he was serious. So imagine my surprise when he talked like that. And as much as I hated agreeing with Emmett, I knew that he was right.

I shook my head trying to make myself concentrate. "Y-You are right." I stammered, still being shocked from my previous thoughts. "First, we need a new window. Emmett."

"Aww! Just pull the curtain!"

"Emmett!" I groaned. It was one of the times that losing my patience was really, really easy. I knew that there was one person that could call me down. Where's Bella when you need her?

He rolled his eyes. "Okay."

In his mind he tried to measure the size of the glass, something that was easy since he was a vampire. As soon as he was ready, he jumped out of the broken window.

"When are the rest coming back?"

"They should be here by tomorrow." Jasper answered, sitting on the rocking chair. "Should I patrol the area?"

I thought of it for a while, wondering if Victoria would risk being in Forks. According to Laurent though, she didn't do anything. She just encouraged Riley, trying to convince him. "No." I shook my head. "She must be in Seattle."

"Seattle? What are you talking about?"

I repeated the whole story for his shake, hoping that he would help me somehow. That he would be able to think of a plan. A plan that would help us fool Victoria and ambush her.

"And the boy… Riley? Is he from Forks?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But I want to ask a favor, if it isn't too much. I know that all of you risk your lives for stupid mistakes that I always make, and I am grateful that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Edward, we're family. Our family is a part of who we are. By helping you and Bella, we help ourselves."

I closed my eyes. I can't describe how terribly guilty I felt, putting all of them in danger. And especially, putting Bella in danger. I hated knowing that so many lives would be in danger because I was careless. "Thank you."

"Now, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to learn everything about Riley Biers. Who he is, where he lives, what happened to him. Everything." I spoke through clenched teeth. I knew that giving orders was the weakest thing ever, but I couldn't leave Bella alone, even for a minute. If I found that Riley… I would rip him into pieces so painfully that his screams would be heard to the other side of the word.

"Whoa man! I can't stand so much hatred!" Jasper teased, standing up. At the same time I heard Bella's footsteps, signaling her approach. The door opened and Bella got in, sighing.

She closed the door behind her and managed a small smile when she saw me. This smile was enough to stop my worries for a while.

Her brown orbs shifted from me to Jasper and her smile widened. "Hey, Jasper. I am glad that you're here."

"Bella! Long time, no see." He smiled. _Better keep my distance._ "Well, not exactly a long time but… anyway."

Bella laughed nervously and I could tell that she was unsure if she should go closer to Jasper, afraid that she would make him thirsty.

"It's okay, Bella." Jasper said, feeling her hesitation. "I'm not breathing."

I smiled at his embarrassed tone as Bella walked closer, sitting next to me.

"Um… Bella, I would like to apologize for my behavior some days before… It was unacceptable. I'm sorry but I am weaker that I thought."

"It's okay Jasper. You're not to blame."

I let them in their small discussion, not wanting to interrupt. I knew that Jasper felt really bad for what he did, so I decided to give him some time to explain.

"I hope you forgive me some day. I don't want my weakness to affect your relationship with the rest of my family."

"Jasper, there's nothing to forgive."

"Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate it." He sighed. "Well, see you soon."

Jasper shot me a meaningful look and I nodded as he jumped out of the broken window.

"Where's he going?"

Bella looked at me with big, curious eyes and I felt bad once again that I exposed her to danger. I could see the fear in her eyes and knowing that I was the one that caused it, made a huge hole on my chest. I didn't want her to be afraid. She didn't deserve it. She deserved so much more than this life. Would it ever end? Would the danger ever come to a stop? Would I ever stop hurting her?

"Come here…" I mumbled, taking her in my arms so that she was sitting on my lap. I knew that I had to be strong, to show her that everything was alright. And I also knew that explaining everything about Victoria's plan to her would probably shock her. But it was about her life. I remembered Alice's words, she told me to be honest with Bella, to ask her before I did anything. And so I would. I would protect her. _The right way._

She rested her head on my chest and I kissed her crown. "I heard Laurent's thoughts before I… killed him." I said softly, gauzing her reaction.

I didn't talk for some seconds. I waited for her reaction. She just looked at me with these curious eyes again and I couldn't help but wish that I could be in her mind, seeing what was going on in this 'mystical world'.

"And?" She broke the silence.

"He… told me everything about… Victoria's plan." I explained once again everything. Everything. I had promised that I wouldn't hide anything because I knew that if I was too… pushy, I would lose her.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, knowing that there was nothing I could do to prevent this. Nothing at all. Instinctively, I tightened my arms around Bella, knowing that it would be the only thing I could do to protect her.

The next two days passed, and I still hadn't got rid of my anxieties and worries. And honestly, how could I? Victoria, a sadistic vampire who craved the death of the most important thing in my life, a heartless monster that wanted to hurt the one that I loved, a soulless demon that wanted to steal the reason of my existence that took me decades to find, _Victoria_ was threatening us.

The others had come back and that encouraged me just a bit. Carlisle had advised me, telling me that hatred and hasty decisions was something that would cause us more trouble. He believed that strategy would lead us to the 'happy end'. I decided to follow his advice, I trusted Carlisle. Whenever I decided to take matters on my own hands, it always ended in something tragic. And to imagine that I teased Bella for being the one that 'attracted' the trouble.

Jasper had done his research on Riley Biers these past two days, giving me more specific information about him.

Apparently, Riley was a boy from Forks that had just turned eighteen before Victoria changed him. He was missing for some months; his family was searching for him. So, Bella's father gave us some information, too, without him knowing. Bella was really good at prying.

Meanwhile, I never left Bella alone. There were not many moments that I was not with her, but when these moments came, it meant that it was something really important. Of course, nothing was more important than Bella, but sometimes I had to check some things myself. And when I had to leave, there were at least three vampires with her. _At least._

So, I stretched my hand, taking the piece of a newspaper that was inside the folder that Jasper gave me. I had read everything that was in there, all of them concerning Riley. So, I took the passage of the newspaper once again. I had read it hundreds times, trying to find a clue that would lead us to Riley. I had learnt it by heart.

_**Seattle keeps being the centre of fear, since multiple murders haunt every single alley for months. The tragedy started since the disappearance of the 18-year-old Riley Biers, who has been missing for six whole months. The police believe that the boy must have been a victim of the circle of murders, although his corpse hasn't been found, yet.**_

Under the passage there was a picture of some people that were crowded around the place of a murder. I sat on my leather couch, running a hand through my hair. Could the clue be in the photo? I doubted it. However, I searched.

My eyes casted the figures, trying to find something that would help me. I had almost given up, but then my eyes landed on a person that was leaning against a tree, a mischievous smile on his face. I quickly pulled out of the folder the photo of Riley that Jasper gave me. My eyes widened.

Could it be?

The humans wouldn't understand that it was the same person, but my vampire eyes could.

Could it be?

Yes, yes it could.

I looked the caption of the photo, my hands trembling as I tried not to grip the paper with much force. _Cinder Street, the place of Darren's Michaels murder._

"Carlisle!"

**So, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter :D I also like the family moments, it's the first time that I wrote about Edward's relationship with his brothers, so I am sorry if it wasn't good.**

**I try to update as soon as possible and I am so glad that you guys like my story. Thank you for your support, and I have to say a really big thank you to the fans of **_**Shining in the moonlight**_** that follow me to **_**Lunar Earthshine**_** too! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Let's all congratulate my Beta Reader**_**, twilight642531**_**, for helping me and let's all say a big thank you, because she's just awesome!**

**So, at the previous chapter, I had referred to Riley, as Riley Adams but:**

**(twilight642531's comment: Riley's last name is the one from the film Eclipse, so I put that in for Dora. Enjoy!) Thank you Rachel :D**

**I need you to review, though :/ I can't update when I don't have any feedback :D Review and Edward will save you from Laurent xD**

**Oh and I want to clear some things. I am sorry if some of you like Jacob, but Bella and Jacob will be just friends in this story. I mean that Jacob will be in love with her, but Bella wants just Edward (Hehe, I can't help it. I already do a big sacrifice, since I will write some things about Jacob in this story, I wish I didn't have to). So, what do you think? Should I add Jacob or not? Check out the poll on my profile.**

**Remember! Review and Edward will save you from Laurent.**

**~Dora~**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY!**

"He looks much like the photo of the missing Riley." Carlisle approved. "The evil smile he wears is one of a predator, in our case, a vampire."

"Do you think that Riley can be the source of the murders?" I said clutching Bella's hand more tightly. She was trembling on the couch of my house, worrying her bottom lip. I did my best to find ways to stop her fears and comfort her… without Jasper. Caressing her face and holding her hand were enough for me to stop my worries and fears, but it seemed like she didn't feel the same.

"It is very likely. However, I do theorise that he is not the one causing this undesirable situation. He is not alone, or the sole creator."

I nodded in acknowledgment. I feared that.

"Victoria?" Esme asked.

Bella's breath hitched in the mentioning of her name and I shot Jasper a meaningful look, desperate to see her calm. He nodded, giving her a wave of calm and I could understand that he tried to make it as light as possible so that it wouldn't affect her senses. She immediately stopped trembling but the fear was still in her eyes.

"No. Laurent said that she stayed out of this. Riley is the one that takes decisions." I clarified. "But he must have started creating more vampires."

Carlisle sighed, pacing around. "I am afraid that you're right, but I am certain that he is not the creator. He is much too young for that. Victoria has to be the one creating the newborns until she has made sure that he is strong enough to stop drinking and let the transformation take place if he was to do it himself."

"I would see it!" Alice insisted.

I sighed, throwing my head back, resting it on the back of the couch. If Victoria was the one that did it all, Alice would see it. Wouldn't she? I pursed my lips together as I tried to find some sense in Carlisle's words. According to him, Victoria was the one that… 'acted', making the transformations. But why couldn't Alice see it?

I sighed again. I remembered Laurent's thoughts, trying to connect them with Carlisle's words. _He's creating an army of newborns. Victoria has to be the one creating the newborns._ I could find a connection between these sentences, but there was one hole, one question mark that I couldn't answer. Why couldn't Alice see?

I remembered once again Laurent's thoughts. He said that Victoria wanted to take revenge. But he hadn't explained how. She didn't know what she would do! "That's it!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Laurent said that Victoria was creating some newborns because she wanted to take revenge!" I explained. "She hadn't decided what she will do with the newborns though-if she did, then Alice would have seen it!"

"So, you mean that she's just creating some newborns to have a strong coven? Without knowing what she will do with them?" Bella finished for me.

I smiled. It was like we were thinking exactly the same thing sometimes. I mentally wondered if that was the reason that I couldn't hear her thoughts. Maybe it was because her thoughts were the same as mine, so were her reactions and actions and that stopped me from hearing her.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"That's my theory. If Vic- _she_ had a plan, then Alice wouldn't be blind." I forego mentioning her name, mainly because it was the cause of Bella's anxiety, and secondly because it made a pool of poison in my mouth.

Those past two days, my mind was inventing of thousands ways to torture her, to kill her with the most painful way. The monster in me had thought of measureless ideas, _taking her flesh out with hard bites, tearing her legs off so she wouldn't be able to run, pulling her head off the rest of her body, ripping her arms_… I had fantasized of everything with the most disgusting details. And all of it as punishment for even _thinking _of hurting Bella.

But I knew that as much as the monster in me craved for it, I wouldn't let the demon have it. I would fight the desires of my dark nature because I wanted to be worthy for Bella, to be a better person, to be someone that actually deserved her, but at the same time protect her. So that meant that I would kill Victoria as fast as possible, otherwise I would lose that chance.

"We're off to Cinder Street, then!"Emmett exclaimed.

All the others nodded, as I did. If it was Riley there, then the scent of a vampire would still linger around. If we could catch his scent, then we would be able to recognize it if he was anywhere near Bella.

And if he was, I would make sure that he would never be able to do it again.

I ran a hand through Bella's brunette locks, enjoying the softness. Even a temporary goodbye was extremely hard for me. I couldn't survive without her even for a minute, and if I had to, I couldn't without being worried sick. The craziest and most ridiculous –but yet terrible scenarios were crossing my mind and it was taking me everything I had not to run back to her, screwing the things I had to check by myself.

Of course, I could trust the members of my family that would keep her safe, but I couldn't be sure for the dangers that were out there. I had never thought of another creature, someone that could be stronger than us. But when Bella wasn't safe in my arms, this impossible scenario would cross my mind.

And leave alone the diseases. My medical studies had assured me that a disease couldn't happen suddenly, without any symptoms. But with Bella's luck, who knew what could happen to her while I was away?

"Are you sure that Charlie won't get mad that you're staying here?" I whispered, as I raised my hand to caress her tender cheek. I reminded myself once again to be gentle and not let my desires take control. I had to be extremely careful with Bella. _Soap Bubble._ I kept repeating.

"He knows that we're lab partners and I told him that we have to do a biology project." She shrugged. "But I promised that I would be home by nine o'clock."

I grinned as I thought that I would be home earlier than that and it would give me some time alone with Bella. "Great." I smiled wider and she smiled back.

_Edward! Get your ass here, we have to go! Wanna save your girlfriend or not? Edward!_ My head snapped up to the source of thoughts, towards the door, and I frowned, knowing that it meant that I had to leave.

"You have to leave." Bella stated.

"I will be back so soon that you won't have time to miss me." I promised.

"Who says I am going miss you?" Bella teased, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow arrogantly as I leaned my head next to her ear. I inhaled deeply, not wanting to be affected by the close proximity as I heard her pulse and breath quicken. I loved the effect that I had on her and I was sure that if I was human, I would react like she did. "You just did." I whispered.

She took a deep breath and I chuckled, enjoying the feeling of being lightheaded for a while. "Alice and Emmett will help you with your project."

"Alice _AND_ Emmett?" Her eyes widened as a horrified expression crossed her face and I –being overprotective as always- was instantly worried about her health. I reflexively tightened my hold around her. "You better bring Victoria."

I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw her teasing. That meant that she was okay. And then I rolled my eyes as her words sunk in. "Firstly, don't jock about these kind of things and secondly, if they do anything stupid just call me and I will be here as fast as possible."

"Alice _AND_ Emmett? _Seriously_?"

"Bella, Alice would see if something is about to come and Emmett is the strongest one."

Bella loved all of my family and I knew that secretly Emmett and Alice were her favorite members, but I had to admit that being with them wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Especially for Bella. Alice enjoyed that Bella was always completely in her mercy, so she could do as much shopping as Bella's feet would allow and Emmett loved the way he could make her self-conscious.

I had tried plenty of times to stop them because whatever made Bella unhappy made me mad. Alice insisted that Bella is a girl and every girl loves shopping, so if Bella would be added as a member of our family, she should have a good taste at clothes. And Emmett said that he couldn't help it.

But I wanted to see Bella happy and letting them torture her wouldn't make her happy. So, I made a deal with them.

Alice wouldn't do anything that Bella didn't want to and I would buy her a yellow Porsche that she so much wanted. She agreed at once. With Emmett it was less expensive. I just promised that I would have a fight with him without using my gift.

Anything for Bella.

I kissed Bella goodbye, promising that I would be back soon and ran towards the garage. We decided to take my car because it was less ostentatious and we would be more… unnoticeable. I was in an instant in the driver's seat before Rosalie could insist on driving herself. Carlisle sat on the seat next to me and the others on the back seats.

As I drove away from Bella, I could feel the agony rising as different scenarios haunted my mind. I shot some looks on my cell phone, wondering if I should call to check. I pressed on the gas pedal as hard as the car would allow, desperate to release some of the tension on it. The tires screeched as the speedometer's needle rose up to 250. I smiled, knowing that the fastest I traveled the soonest I would be back to Bella's arms.

I glanced on my cell phone again.

"If something is wrong, Alice will call you, son." Carlisle assured me.

I just shook my head. I was worried because I didn't know if Alice would have time to call me.

My mind started travelling and I remembered the conversation I had with Emmett some months before. He had tried to understand what had attracted me to this human so much that it made me worry. I remembered my outburst as I tried to take all of my worries out, trying to feel a bit relieved_. She could run into a bear… or get hit by a car… or _lightning_… or fall down stairs… or get sick- get a _disease_! Fires and earthquakes and tornados! When's the last time you watched the news? Have you seen the kinds of things that happen to them? Burglaries and homicides… _I clenched my teeth, and I was abruptly so infuriated by the idea of these things actually happening to her that I couldn't breathe. My breath quickened, turning into gasps as I struggled with my mind's order to turn the wheel and go back to her.

I felt a familiar tickling on my skin as calming waves struggled to drive through it. I gratefully accepted them and shot Jasper a thankful look from the rearview mirror.

The rest of the ride went by more quietly- thanks to Jasper. As we entered Seattle, I could see and hear some policemen patrolling the area and I felt bad that they were going to be victims as well.

"Do you have the newspaper photo?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"Yes."

"I think that it should be better if we left the car out of the town. This will give us the opportunity to go by unnoticed and go wherever the scent leads us." I suggested.

The others agreed and soon enough we were walking towards Cinder Street. Making our paces human was really difficult since we all were really depended on time… Something really odd for a vampire.

Carlisle took out of his back pocket a folded piece of paper-a map. _I had a feeling that we would need it._ Carlisle shrugged when I looked at him questioningly.

"Um… considering the map directions and the fact that we are at the north side of Seattle, Cinder Street is two squares south from Smith Tower. Taking into account these statements, we have to take this turn right."

We followed the directions that the map showed, sniffing in the air, being as diacritic as possible, trying to find any strange scent that lingered around.

As we closed nearer to the Cinder Street, I could smell the smell of dry blood. I reckoned it was the smell that Darren's blood left behind and I realized that it must have been a crazy newborn responsible for his death, since an aged vampire would drink with a more… neat way, without leaving any blood left.

We walked into the Cinder Street. It was a dark, small alley, just 50 meters long or so. It didn't seem like people were using it often and I mentally wondered why Darren Michaels was there. I knew the answer. The street led to nowhere, since there was a high, made of stone wall at the end of it. The houses around the street were dark and broken windows predominated on the old walls. Trees and wild herbs had managed to escape the holes of the half-dejected foundations.

I shuddered. The dark alley reminded me of the place that I had saved Bella from those villains some months before.

There was a dark corner in the end of the street that was surrounded by a police tape that could easily be crossed if someone wanted to.

"Hmm… judging by the image in the newspaper article, I think that this is the tree that Riley was standing at." Jasper pointed to a tree that seemed to have grown inside of an old house and a thick branch managed to break the whole and creep from the whole. That was where Riley was leaning to, according to the picture.

I ran to that bench, feeling a faint smell occurring me, it surely belonged to a vampire. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was something like a combination of the smell of lemons and freesia- the smell was attractive, another thing that changed during the transformation. Being a vampire, a good smell is something that you need to attract your prey.

I didn't recognize the smell, so I took a deep breath, taking it in, trying to memorize it so I would remember it the next time I would come across it.

"Do you recognize it?" I asked the others, as all of them came closer to take a whiff.

"No." They whispered.

I tried to follow the faint path that the scent created. It led me towards the huge wall in the end of the street, signalizing that someone –in our case Riley- had climbed up there.

I followed the scent, climbing up the wall and jumping off it when I reached the top. It led me to a street, pretty much like the Cinder Street. Apart from a difference, in the end of the alley, there was a turn that led to a bigger, that seemed to be main, road. I walked towards it, following the scent. I could hear the others following behind_. Do you think that it will lead us to the place they're hiding?_ Rosalie thought.

"It is well possible." I answered. "The only thing that matters to newborns is blood; they don't really pay attention to things that consider the danger of exposure."

I took a step to the main road and sniffed. My eyes widened.

"It stops here." Esme stated.

"Car?" I guessed.

"Probably." Jasper nodded.

When we made sure that we couldn't find any more clues, and after taking some whiffs of Riley's scent, we went back.

Being in my car, without having something to do, my panic started rising again. Although Alice hadn't call, I wish she had, telling me that everything is alright.

Jasper, feeling my distress, laughed and then added, sarcastically: "Yeah, she could also be killed by a ghost or be kidnapped by aliens. Boowhaaa!" Jasper tried to make a funny, terrifying sound.

Although he was teasing, I could find no humor in it. His words terrified me more and I pressed on the gas pedal, pleading with the car to go faster. "Shit! Ghosts and aliens! Can you imagine what could happen? Shit, shit, _shit_. Thanks Jazz! This is really helping!" The words came out so quickly that I had difficulty understanding them.

"Whoa, man. I was just kidding! These are just legends!"

If I wasn't so worried, I would have rolled my eyes. "Well, Jasper, vampires are supposed to be a legend as well, but see? Here we are!"

"He has completely lost his mind…"

I didn't pay any attention to what he said. The only thing that mattered was to go to Bella as fast as possible.

The ignition hadn't turned off yet when I was out of my seat.

I could hear the others while I ran towards Bella. Emmett had heard me coming, so he tried to show me that he was good with Bella. "Bella are you cold? Are you hungry? Do you need something more comfortable?"

In his thoughts, I could see Bella raising an eyebrow and answering warily. "No… Thanks…" And then she reached out for something that I couldn't see from Emmett's view.

Emmett turned at an instant to watch Bella's hand. "No, my sweet sister. I don't want you to strain yourself. Let me get that."

"Emmett, enough. Did you forget that I can read thoughts?"

"Dammit!"

I ran to sit next to Bella. She threw her arms around my neck and I –gratefully- enveloped her in my embrace. Her sweet fragrance surrounded me, creating once again a small burning in the back of my throat, but I was grateful for the burn. As long as it was there, it meant that Bella was alive.

"I missed you." I breathed in her ear.

I could feel the heat of her blush rising against my neck and once again, I took a deep breath, trying to keep her scent always in my mind.

"I missed you, too." She mumbled.

I turned my head just an inch so that my lips could touch the hollow under her ear –my favorite spot- and breathed deeply again, before pulling back.

"Hello, Bella." Esme came to hug her and I tried to hide my smile. I always enjoyed the way that my family welcomed Bella. It was like she was meant to be with us. Like she was a part of it.

"Alice, Emmett, I think that you should come with us and take a whiff from Riley's scent as well." Esme suggested, trying to give us some privacy. I smiled thankfully at her and she smiled back.

"Tomorrow, now I'm bored." Emmett whined jumping on the couch.

"Emmett!"

"Okay." He rolled his eyes and walked with a drag towards the door, following the others.

As soon as they were out of the door, I looked at Bella.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, just the scent. But that's good because we will have the chance to recognize it once we come across it again."

"Do you think it belongs to Riley?"

"Well… considering the picture, yes."

That was the end of this topic. I could see that she was anxious once again, without needing Jasper. I tried to make some of the tension go away, by rubbing her arms with my hands. "It's going to be alright." I said to the most soothing tone I could manage.

"If something bad happens, I swear to God-"

I closed my eyes, desperate to see her calm. I tightened my hold on her, wanting to make her forget the problems for a while. "Shhh." I hushed her. "Just trust me and everything is going to be fine."

She was silent for a moment and I stayed silent to, hearing her pulse and breathe slowing. After some more seconds she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were full of trust. "I do trust you."

I smiled. "Did you have fun today?"

She laughed and I was so relieved to hear her angelic laugh again. It was like soothing, melodic music that made me calm. "It was extremely different. Who knew that Emmett could respect my humanity?"

I laughed along with her at her joke, happy that Emmett had kept his promise. "What about Alice?"

"She didn't even insist on giving me a make-over!" She said in an amused tone and I had to laugh at her cute expression. "But I think that buying her a car is hyperbolic."

I huffed in worry. Bella never understood why we had to spend so much money; she thought that it wasn't necessary. I had tried plenty of times to buy her something, it was just a way to show her that I could give her anything she wanted, but she had rejected all the times. So I just stopped trying, afraid that by spending too much money she would think that being rich was the most important thing in my life.

So, anger was the result of her words, but it wasn't devoted to her, but to Alice. I would find a way to get her back for that. "She told you?"

"She looked extremely happy so she couldn't hide it." She chuckled. "I will never get used to your family. You're the craziest vampires I know."

"Yeah, because you know a lot of vampires." I laughed and her fairy-like laughter joined mine.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her when our laughter died down.

"Um…" she glanced at the piano.

I smiled. When I was with Bella, listening to music was my second favorite thing to do. But I didn't have many chances to play for her. My smile widened as I stood up and offered her my hand. She took my hand in hers and I tugged her softly towards the piano. I had to play for so long that I felt ashamed.

I started with her lullaby –my favorite piece. Whenever I sat on my piano, I couldn't bring myself to play something else than her lullaby.

My fingers flowed on the keys as I watched her face; she wasn't looking at me but the keys, a slight smile on her lips. I smiled at how peaceful she looked and leaned in –still playing- so that I could kiss her warm cheek. I could feel the heat of a blush on my lips and my lips turned into a smile against her cheek.

When the song ended, I dropped my hands off the keys and turned to look at her again. How could I have been so lucky? She was the most beautiful, the most amazing creature in the world. And she was mine. _Mine_.

"I still don't know how you are doing it…"

"Doing what?"

"Play the piano… I mean it is so difficult."

I chuckled at the way she regarded me. Like I was perfect at everything. It made her more self-conscious and I had tried so many times to show her that _she_ was perfect at everything.

So, I gripped the chance that she gave me and with a quick movement, I pulled her gently on my lap.

Her eyes widened when she realized what I was about to do. "You won't."

"I will."

I took her wrists in my hands, each one of her wrists in each one of my hands and brought them up from where they were resting on her lap, to rest them on the keys.

I put my fingers over hers, guiding them and putting a slight pressure whenever she needed to press the keys. I started leading her hands so that they could play an easy but really amazing piece. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

After a while it was _she_ that moved her hands towards the keys, dragging mine with hers, so I just let my hands drop and watched with fascination as her delicate fingers pressed the keys, creating the amazing melody.

I opened my mouth, trying to say something, to find a way to express my fascination, but nothing came out. I was so 'dazzled' by the way she played. I blinked twice, trying to see if I could dream after all or if Bella _really_ played.

There were no words to describe the magical melody that danced around the room. It was… perfect.

This woman never ceased to amaze me.

When the song ended, she dropped her hands with a sigh and turned to smile at me. I just shook my head, trying to understand what had happened.

She chuckled. "Renee had dragged me to take piano lessons when I was eight years old or so against my will. I, knowing that I sucked, started whining about it, until she let me stop the lessons." She shrugged.

_Sucked_? It was like she was playing for years. It was… just perfect.

In my head, I could picture Renee, dragging Bella as she –being stubborn as always- planted her feet on the ground, whining.

I thought that I knew everything about Bella's life, but there I was, ignoring that detail. Why did it bother me so much that I didn't know about this small part of her life? Because I wanted to learn everything. _Everything_. "You never told me about that."

"You never asked." She shrugged. "This piece was one of my favorites; that's why I remember it."

"You play like you're an expert."

"Oh, _please_!" She rolled her eyes. Why , oh why, did she have to be so self-conscious?

"I'm serious!" I said. "Can you show me what else you can play?" I said, as I dragged her wrists to the keys once again.

**FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY OVER! It is ten pages long! Okay, I have never written a chapter this long, although it is not **_**that**_** long. It is 10 pages, with small letters (the size of the letters is 11) Wow, I'm surprised of myself!**

**Let's all congratulate my Beta Reader, twilight642531 because she's just awesome. Thank you Rachel for beta-ing this story and helping me out with Carlisle ;)**

**So, what do you think? There was suspense, but there were also some moments to relax from the intense atmosphere. Did you like the piano thing?**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**

**REVIEW AND EDWARD WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO!**

**REVIEW! It will make me update faster.**

**~Dora~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY :D**

Time flies by so quickly, so quickly that sometimes you don't even understand it. I used to be used to it. Before Bella, that was how life would go on for me-for an immortal. But when Bella appeared in my life, I hoped that the day would last forever so I could be with her, learn everything about her, watching every change. But when every day passed, I didn't care that it went by so quickly. I knew that the next day would be better.

So the days with Bella disaccustomed me from my old habits. It was really difficult to keep up with the new agonizing pace.

And when I was worried every single second of these days…

The past two months were the most torturing of my life. I had become so sensitive to every sound, every thought, every touch. We hadn't heard of Victoria for two whole months, and that worried me. The only clue we had was Riley's scent. I had started hoping that she wouldn't bother us anymore, but the strange flashes Alice was seeing informed me otherwise. So, I anticipated the danger every minute and my eyes were scanning the place around me, searching for something that could give us some clues.

That was what I was doing now. I was scanning the forest around me as I walked into the darkness. My eyes were pitch black and my throat was burning but I didn't crave for blood. The only thing that mattered was to kill the source of danger. _Victoria_.

However, if I wanted to have the strength to do that, I would have to hunt.

I stopped walking, dropping my hands on my sides. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind from everything else as every other sense became stronger; hearing, essence… everything.

I felt my human side slipping off as the hunter took over my form. I took a deep breath and my eyes snapped open and I'm sure that a deeper black covered them as I sprinted off towards the smell of mountain lion.

I ran towards the source of the smell. I jumped so that my feet could touch a huge rock next to a tree trunk. I pressed my feet with more force as the rock gave me some hoist. **(A/N: Remember in eclipse the movie? They were chasing Victoria and I think it was Jasper that did something like that.)**

I was thirstier than I thought I was. Three mountain lions and one elk had come on my way and I gratefully killed them. I mentally wondered if it was my lucky day.

After I made sure that I was full to the point that it would be uncomfortable, I ran towards home. I knew that I wouldn't have to hunt for at least two weeks, and if I was patient and controlled it could be three weeks. With a sigh, I ran faster, eager to get to Bella again. I was almost home when a shuffling sound made me stop dead on my feet and turn to look at the source of the sound.

The source was close enough for my vampire ears to hear, but far enough for my gift to be useless.

I closed my eyes, as I did while I was hunting, trying to overpower my vampire senses. I felt my hearing getting stronger as more sounds, sounds of steps came closer. I instantly knew that it was a vampire, because the steps could hardly be heard.

I clenched my teeth, trying to stop my growl as the person inched close enough so that I could hear their thoughts.

_The chief surely sleeps now. She has to be alone._

I sprinted off like a bullet as the growl escaped my chest, echoing in the whole forest. I knew that 'voice', I knew that scent and most of all I knew that red eyes that were staring me with shock as she started running away from me, her fire-like hair blowing behind her.

Victoria.

_Shit! I knew that I had to take the other way to her home! Fuck!_

Another growl escaped my lips and I ran faster, leaping above her so that I could stop in front her. I should have thought that she would manage to escape.

Victoria had something like… a gift. Not exactly a gift, but it was like another sense. Because of her ability to escape, her body naturally avoided any danger, seeking only a means of escape. She could feel the danger coming, she could feel when something was wrong, it was like instinct. That was how she escaped me then. She felt the danger coming and she managed to turn and ran towards the west, averting my hit, as I landed on the ground.

I blinked my eyes, shaking off the sense of shock and spurred myself into action. I followed her, cursing the fact that my shock made me waste some very needed seconds.

I heard more shuffling sound behind me and I knew that I wasn't alone.

"Which way?"

"To the west!" I shouted. "Where's Bella?" Saying her name made me feel a little calmer, made me think clearer and it really helped.

_Home with Carlisle and Rosalie._

I sighed in relief. Thank God Alice was a genius.

We all sprinted off to different directions as Victoria started running around, trying to confuse us with her scent. I was beginning to grow weary of this dance. I could feel the rage boiling in the pit of my stomach, the hatred I felt for this vampire before me for all the pain she had caused Bella. I would end this and I would end it now.

More growls echoed in the forest as she tried to escape. I closed my eyes once again, trying to hear her thoughts and follow her according to them, because her scent was really confusing us. _I should have been more careful. They live here; of course they hunt at the Olympic Peninsula! I should have gone through the dark alleys to her house._ Another growl, stronger than the others escaped my chest as an image of Bella, dead in Victoria's bloody hands filled her mind and I tried to follow her thoughts through the fog of incoherence and hatred that clouded my mind.

I instantly turned around, realizing that she was heading towards the opposite direction.

_Why is she ahead of you? You're faster!_

"It was my fault! She shocked me for a minute and-" _Have to escape… _"Shit. That way!"

We ran down the mountains, chasing after her. We could see her ahead of us, a red blur. I growled again, cursing the fact that I was too close and I lost the opportunity. Another hiss escaped her lips as she kept running in the dark alleys between the city of Forks and the forest.

_I will find a way to escape._

"Separate." I hissed to the others and the all nodded, running to different directions in the town, as I still kept running behind Victoria. I forced my legs to run faster. Before that, I used to believe that they were amazingly fast, but while I was chasing Victoria, they seemed so slow. I forced them to move with as much speed as I could manage, but I was still some meters behind. Another massive roar of frustration left my chest.

She looked back, still running, and, without warning, she leapt into the air and sprinted across the rooftops, the moonlight glinting off her white figure. The desperation within me continued to build as I chased after her. Her thoughts were clouded as she darted from rooftop to rooftop. Her speed was nearly matched by my own, but her moves were unpredictable and erratic.

She looked back as I kept chasing her on the rooftops, her red eyes full of fire, matching my own fury.

Soon enough, Emmett joined me, chasing after her on the rooftops. I, knowing some techniques, ran faster and leaped so that I would land on the roof top ahead of her, but she, having this extremely annoying gift, jumped off the rooftop, landing on the dark alley.

Growls echoed in the night, and I was surprised that none of the humans didn't hear us.

_These damned cats!...won't let me sleep. Ugh!_

We jumped off the roof as well, running after her. I heard thoughts and footsteps approaching though, and we had to slow our paces, making them human. Victoria did as well, and I mentally cursed the fact that we weren't at the forest.

"Help, they're after me. Help!" She screamed in an annoyingly innocent, frightened voice as she half-ran.

"Shit." I cursed as the bunch of young men stepped forwards, blocking our way.

"Excuse me…" I said as I tried to push them out of our way. "Excuse me!" I growled when they didn't move.

One man put his hand out to caution me. "You stop right there. Turn around and walk away and we won't involve the police."

I tried to push my way past the men that blocked me again, but they stood firmly. Their faces were filled with contempt.

The sky turned red as the anger washed over me. The desire to continue to chase after her was great, but the need to keep the secret was greater. I could not risk exposure, even if it meant catching Victoria.

Throwing my hands up in the air, I turned and walked away, my brother following behind. Whispers from the crowd floated through the air as their eyes followed me. Once out of sight, I began running again. I leapt to the nearest rooftop and scanned the streets below. There was no sign of her.

My brother scanned every alley, trying to find any clue that would lead us to her.

I bounded over the rooftops, searching aimlessly, but could not find her. Panic gripped me as I realized that I may have lost her. I came so close tonight, how could I have let her slip away?

I concentrated on her thoughts, on her scent, but there was nothing. Furious, my hands tore at my hair. I sank to my knees and cursed once again. "I will find you. And when I do, I won't let you survive." I vowed.

Emmett jumped on the rooftop just when I was as I was about to take my cell phone out.

_Nothing._

I nodded and called the person that could help me. "Alice."

"Edward, Edward we're after her!"

My eyes widened as I realized that Victoria hadn't slipped away yet. "What? Where?"

"We are out of Seattle!" She shouted, and I could hear a huge noise full of growls and cursing coming from the other line. "Guys, north!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted to the phone and was about to press the cancel button but then she spoke.

"No, you're going home!"

"Al-"

"Edward, Bella needs you more than we do. We're three, she won't get away!"

I couldn't argue. She was right, Bella needed me and I would rather be with her and encourage her, ease her fears, than just staying away, chasing aimlessly. I wouldn't help if I was there with them anyway.

I couldn't let my family risk their lives, though, while I was away. "But-"

"No buts- _to_ _the_ _airport! _- Edward… Bella is really desperate now –_no! The other way!_- Go home please."

I shook my head, hearing all this mess to the other line, this mess that Victoria caused, made a pool of venom in my mouth.

But then Alice's words hit me. Bella was desperate?

"Okay." I said without a second thought. I had already made my decision.

I looked at Emmett and he nodded; he had heard the conversation with Alice and then we started running towards home.

We were silent to the most of our run towards home, Emmett's thoughts were really interesting; ways to kill Victoria ghosted his mind and I grinned as I thought that he hated her as well. I hated her more of course, more than anyone, but it was still nice to know that I wasn't the only one.

But soon enough his thoughts took another direction. Bella, her skin paler than usual, her lips redder than usual, her eyes a deep crimson…

"NO!" I growled before he could go on any further.

_As I have told you before, it solves all of your problems. It's what you need._

"Emmett, do you think that what I need is more important than her?" I shook my head. "I don't want this misery for her."

_It's another life, not a misery._

"That's your perspective." I murmured. "She already lives an abnormal life. I won't make her sink in this dark nature, see her friends die, see her family die."

_But she wants it!_

"She doesn't know, Emmett." My tone was pleading, like it always was when I was talking about that. Like a plead could stop what Bella wanted. It was the best thing for me, but not for her. And if something wasn't good for her, then it wasn't for me.

_So you're leaving her human? And what if Victoria gets to her?_

"She won't." I said through gritted teeth. "I won't let her."

Emmett couldn't understand they way I was thinking. He, being enthusiastic about everything, didn't thought of himself like a killer, like a monster. His perspective was much more optimistic than mine. _I_ knew what my dark nature could do. Of course, I didn't blame Carlisle for changing me, if he hadn't, I wouldn't have met Bella, he offered me a really valuable gift that I learnt how to appreciate because of this human.

But still, I didn't want this life for Bella. It wasn't fair for her; she deserved so much more than that.

_Edward! Thank God!_ I heard the thoughts of Carlisle chanting my name, accompanied by Bella's erratic heartbeat. I instantly sped up my legs and entered the house, finding Bella fidgeting on the couch. I was surprised to see Rosalie whispering soothing words to her, nothing hostile in her mind. I instantly understood why. Rosalie always hated the fact that she was a vampire; she always wished to be human. So seeing Bella human, and in danger to lose that life made her worried, but most of all she knew that Bella was worried for me. She reminded her of herself, decades ago, when she saw Emmett struggling with that bear, she remembered how worried she was.

I was next to Bella in an instant, taking deep breathes to get used to her scent; it was a habit, a reflex. I put my hands on her cheeks, caressing, causing a deep blush and a calmer breathing, although her heart was still beating furiously due to the contact. She made an attempt to give a weak smile but failed as worry washed over her again.

Once Emmett entered the house, we were both bombarded by questions.

"Did you catch her?"

"Was it really Victoria?"

"Where are the others?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Is anyone hu-"

"Whoa! I just entered the house, I was away from Rose for one whole hour and I was chasing a really annoying bitch. So give the hero some time to rest! Thank you!"

I clenched my teeth. Trust Emmett to joke while someone of our family was in danger. I smacked him to the back of his head. "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"Will someone tell us?"

"Well, as you probably know I was hunt-"

"I, I, I, I WANT TO TELL THEM!" Emmett exclaimed and started explaining. "Okay, Eddie here was hunting and as you know, Alice saw this really confusing vision. So, we decided to go and see if everything was alright. And the bitch was running in the forest, Eddie- who is pretending to be fast and is aaaaall smug about it- was following behind! So, I was like what the hell! Man, was I surprised seeing a woman being faster than our boy here, so where the heck is my bro? Anyway, and she was all snarling and growling and running around, making a huge mess with her scent, and dude, it was really confusing. So, Eddie here helped us locate her from her thoughts as he kept growling and growling and cursing! Ugh! It made me feel dizzy. And then we left the mountains and entered Forks and Edward knew that she would try to confuse us so he said something like 'Separate and-"

"Good move, Edward." Carlisle smiled at me, completely aware that Emmett was babbling, but knowing that all the facts he was saying were partly, true.

I smiled back.

"Oh, don't get all proud of him! I thought of the idea and the mind-reader caught it! Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! And then we all separated to the alleys and then I saw Edward jumping on the rooftops chasing the bitch, and it looked so much fun, so I decided to help him, but then she jumped down and she was like 'Help me, I am an innocent non-vampire girl who is being chased! Ahhh! They are going to rape me' and stuff and she was all moody and then some youngsters stopped us and I knew that I could easily kill 'em but I didn't because I knew that I shouldn't. So that's how I lost her, but I knew that someday I wouldn't let her go and I would tear her apart for just thinking of fooling me again! This stupid bitch will pay for this, because, I, Emmett McCarty Cullen have fought a bear while I was human and-"

"Did you catch her?" Rosalie asked, bored.

"No." He frowned.

"Explain." Carlisle turned to look at me.

I nodded. "What Emmett is trying to tell you with a really annoying way is that she was trying to get to Bella and she thought that the way through the mountains was safer for her." Bella took a sharp intake of breath and I clutched her hand in mine. "She won't get near you." I murmured to her and then turned to the others explaining. "But when she saw me there she tried to leave. I tried to attack her but she managed to avert my hit due to her ability of escape. It shocked me for a while and she gripped that chance that's why she was ahead of me. To sum up we started running in rooftops when a bunch of humans passed by." I frowned. "I thought we had lost her but the others are chasing her to Seattle. I think that they must have arrived to Canada by now."

By the time I finished my explanation, my cell phone rang. I clenched my teeth. I hope that they had good news, like catching Victoria. But at the same time I hoped they hadn't killed her. I wanted so much to do it on my own. "Hello?"

"Edward… I'm sorry."

I was alarmed. "Alice, what's wrong."

She took a deep breath. "We lost her."

**YAY! Another chapter :D Lot of things happening huh? Lol! xD**

**So, this was another chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading, 'cause I certainly enjoyed writing. Oh I love Emmett :P**

**Anyway, there will be a surprise to the next chapter, something that I am sure you don't expect. Do you have any idea for what I'm talking about?**

**Thank you guys for the support. I am sooooo glad that you like my story, I'll try to make it as good as possible :D**

**And let's all congratulate my beta reader, **_**twilight642531**_**, for being so fast and giving me amazing ideas =)**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! **

**REVIEW AND EDWARD WILL JUMP ON THE ROOFTOPS WITH YOU! =D**

**~Dora~**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY**

**EPOV**

"What?" I growled at the phone. They lost her? _They lost her?_ I shook my head in disbelief. Victoria was smarter than we thought, she would do everything to get to Bella, and there I was, having this chance to kill her and I let her slip away from my grasp. "You were three Alice! Three! How did she get away?"

I felt my chest tightening as anger overtook my form and venom filled my mouth because of the hatred I had for that vampire; the vampire that had tried to destroy my happiness-the reason of my happiness- twice. I growled again, trying to throw some of my anger away. Sighs of desperation and agony left my lungs as fear started clouding my head. The image of Bella dead in Victoria's hands filled my mind again and an audible, painful moan threatened to escape my lips, but I just pursed them together, trying to keep the moan in. I started realizing what that meant and a fear; a really powerful fear covered every cell of my body, making me forget the anger. I suddenly felt the urge to blame someone, so that I would have some relief for punishing them. I started trembling from the attempt not to shout at Alice, it wasn't her fault. My anger was devoted to me, because of my stupid mistakes. If I had been faster, if I was smarter… if…

I was late again, like some months before, when Bella was trapped in the hands of James. I was late again, and again. Would I ever stop being late? Would I ever stop making mistakes?

I ran a hand through my hair and tugged them, trying to reveal some of my madness as the combination of my mixed feelings made me burn in the darkest hell of hatred.

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I kept having confusing visions, she was careful of her actions… it was my fault."_ She said the words so quickly, apologizing. Deep inside I felt guilty for making her suffer like this, but I quickly got over it. _"I know that you will break your cell phone now-"_

She didn't have time to finish as I curled my fist around the small, shiny object, transforming it in small metal pieces.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I was sure that Bella would be frightened by my sudden anger. The image of Bella's brown eyes, full of fear filled my mind and I frowned. I didn't want Bella to be afraid of me, I wanted to see just love and trust in her eyes. So, I forced myself to calm as I looked at the floor.

I raised my eyes when I made sure I was calm. "They lost her." I breathed.

Carlisle sighed exasperated. He had heard the conversation with Alice but he hadn't believed it until I said the words. He nodded grimly. _We will find another chance. We won't let her escape._

I nodded in agreement, although I didn't believe what he said.

"Shit!" Emmett hissed, covering his face.

I didn't care for the others' reaction though. I just cared for Bella. I turned my head to see her sitting next to me. She was biting her lip, her eyebrows knitted together in worry. I sighed in desperation. I would make Victoria suffer for causing this pain to her. For making her cry, for even thinking of hurting her.

I raised my hand hesitantly, caressing her smooth cheek. "Let's take you home." I whispered to her. I believed that I offered her just a bit of comfort, easing her fears and worries for a while. I couldn't do anything else.

She nodded abruptly.

"Edward, are you sure? I mean, what about your temper…?" _You are really angry… _Carlisle warned me.

I shook my head. "I would never hurt her."

I took Bella's hand and we walked slowly towards my car in the night. Her steps were more unsteady than usual and she was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I stopped walking, putting my hands on her cheeks.

She nodded but refused to look into my eyes.

"Bella… if this is about Victoria"-I knew it was about Victoria, I just wanted to make my point clear- "I won't let her come close to you."

She kept looking down and that worried me more. I put a hand under her chin, raising it up so that she would look at my eyes. "Look at me, love." I said softly. Her eyes landed on mine. "She. Won't. Hurt. You."

I never believed these words more than this moment.

Bella kept looking into my eyes and I didn't break away from her gaze, trying to make her understand that I would do everything, _everything_, to keep her safe.

After a while she smiled, weakly, but I knew that it was a real smile.

As I drove her home, I always watched her from the corner of my eye, trying to see her reaction. Her heartbeat had slowed down, so had her breathing. She would occasionally shudder when she would think of something, and I would squeeze her hand but she didn't talk. It was hard to let her in her worries and thoughts. I wanted so much to know what she was thinking, where her mind was travelling, what her fears were so that I would be able to comfort her. But she didn't share her precious thoughts with me and I was getting more anxious and frustrated.

I pecked her lips, leaving her at the porch as Charlie's thoughts informed me that he was still awake, waiting for his daughter.

"I will be in your room." I promised.

She looked at me confused, glancing at the car. "Charlie…"

I just shot her an assuring smile.

I climbed her window quickly and I called Emmett to come and take the car. I wouldn't make the same mistakes, leaving her alone for even a minute.

I sat on her bed, waiting for her, listening the conversation with her father.

"_What do you mean 'you are not late', Bells? Do you know how worried I was?"_

I smiled. I felt a bit of understanding for Charlie. He was worried for Bella, worried that she could get hurt at any minute. He didn't want to lose her, not when he just got her back. That was how I felt; she was so precious that she could get lost anytime.

"_I'm sorry dad… Alice was trying to keep me with her as long as possible."_

I grinned. Alice would be the first excuse in my mind as well. Her hyper-like personality in combination with her love for Bella and the fact that Charlie liked her so much would form the great excuse for Bella's dad.

_Alice? Well… good. _"'S okay, kid."

Bella came in the room after a long shower, collapsing in my arms. I breathed, taking in her intoxicating, mouthwatering scent, glad that the burn was still there. It meant that she was alive.

"I don't know if I can sleep." She murmured and I smiled.

I tried to reassure her, to show her that nothing would hurt her. "I won't leave your side." I leaned in, taking long breaths to get used to her scent, and I kissed her, trying to show her my point. She kissed me back, being… overexcited as always.

"Sweet dreams, love." I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I love you." She answered sleepily.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "I love you too, my Bella." I whispered as I pulled her closer in my chest, burying my face in her hair. I started humming her lullaby.

I sighed in content. No matter what happened, no matter who would try to kill her, we would always be like that. Bella and Edward.

**(A/N: And here comes the surprise I was talking about.)**

**VICTORIA'S POV**

I was running, running away from them. I wasn't sure if I had escaped. I couldn't hear any noise, and I didn't feel like I _should_ escape, as I usually did when there was danger, but I kept running in the forests, growling and screaming in frustration.

I had been so close today, so close. I could almost taste her blood on my tongue, I could almost hear her scream, begging me to stop the torture, I could almost hear the last of her heartbeats as she closed her bloody eyes to greet death.

I could almost feel him suffering from the loss.

But as I said… _almost_. Almost wasn't enough.

I had disappointed James, I had failed him.

Another scream of misery rang in the forest as the desire of revenge became even stronger than it was. The image of James's face filled my mind as the pain in my chest appeared one again. "I will kill her, James. For you." I promised and dry sobs escaped my lips as I kept running around the black figures of the trees.

How would he feel if James had killed her that day? How would he feel if she was killed in pure torture? He would have tried to kill me and James, he would have made us suffer for revenge. That was what I was doing. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt when I lost my James.

He didn't know how it felt to have everything you ever dreamt of and lose them. He didn't, so I would make him know. I would make him experience every ounce of the pain I was feeling. I would make him wish he could die.

"I will make him suffer for you, James. I will make you proud of me, my love."

As I kept running in the dark night, the image of him, suffering in pure agony, curled in a dark corner of an empty room ghosted my mind and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. He would be in pain from then on, he would sink in the darkest hell, in a hell that I had created, he would scream in agony and misery as her face would fill his mind and he would scream for her to come back.

As I did.

He would feel the pain that I did.

My grin widened.

The faint smell of chili and a rusty, washy sign informed me that I had arrived at San Antonio, Texas, and I started waving off the feeling of anxiety, as I realized that no one had followed me.

San Antonio was the perfect place to hide until I found a plan to catch the girl, with the population being more than one million and the murders being something common in a big city like San Antonio.

The trees had started thinning down, so I couldn't hide any longer and I decided to enter the city. At first I was greeted by small houses that were at the borders but as I kept walking, more and more buildings came into view. I had been in Texas before, but I had never come at San Antonio. I was receiving mean looks from strangers as they saw me walking between the few houses, with nothing more than just a pair of trousers and a holy shirt. I just glared at them, warning.

I stopped walking and looked around, trying to find a place to relax and act human.

Looking around, I spotted a small, dark building that looked like a bar… or more like a saloon. I sighed, it seemed like a really comfortable place to be and there were not so many people there. I raised my head to look at the name, "Ina's Electric Boots". That explained the lack of people. Who would enter a bar with that name?

With a sigh I entered the bar, trying to look as human as possible. The door screeched, informing my approach and I mentally cursed the old thing.

I tried not to breathe too much, I had hunted a few days ago but the human scent still bothered me. It was good that there was just an old man, sitting in a far corner of the room and the man that stood behind the stools.

I just walked and sat at one of the dusty tables.

The man that stood behind the stools walked towards me and I did everything I could not to lick my lips at the smell. I had to get out of there really quick. "How could I help a young lass like ya?"

I tried not to look at him so that he wouldn't notice my red, with a hint of black, eyes.

"Um, actually, I just came to relax a bit. But it would be nice if you could give me some information about San Antonio."

"Sure, ma'am, what would you like to know?"

I was surprised that he didn't have a Texas accent. He did speak really quickly like the people from Texas do, but most of his words were in a normal accent. Well, normal according to me. A Texan would probably find my accent strange.

"Is there a place that I can stay for a while nearby?"

"Yah. A lot of tourists visit San Antone so there are a lot of places you could stay at. There's one nearby called 'Ciera', it's not big, but it'll do. There are some more stayin' there. They do look like ya actually. Pale and beautiful."

_Yes_. More vampires would be there. This would give me the chance to have some people to ask for help, and if I was lucky they would help me.

I smiled.

"Thank you."

As I walked out of the bar, I took a deep breath, I didn't need it, but it felt good to have some clear air in my lungs.

I sighed as I started walking towards the place the guy told me, and frowned when I realized that he hadn't given me any directions. That meant that I had to talk with another human.

I walked towards a lady that was walking, holding the hand of a small child.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where 'Ciera' hotel is?"

She gave me the directions and I thanked her, my mouth was full of venom and my throat was burning. I needed to hunt soon. All this time around humans made me crave for blood more than any other time.

When I reached 'Ciera', I took a deep breath. The sweet scent of two vampires was lingering there and my grin widened.

The woman that stood in the middle of the room looked at me strangely and cringed when she saw my teeth.

"How can I help you?" She stuttered.

I just shook my head and got out from the hotel. Now that I knew the smell of these vampires, I would find them easily. For now, I would hide in the trees, in the shadows.

I really didn't know how these vampires managed to live between the humans. Why did they have to show their 'human façade'?

When I reached the trees I started running away from this hell. My throat was burning painfully, but I had to find these vampires before hunting.

But when the smell of fresh blood reached my nostrils, I couldn't resist. My vampire senses took over and I started running towards the scent, crouching. The trees around me passed in a blur as I increased my speed, trying to ease the burn in my throat.

I came in an abrupt stop as the smell of blood was mixed with the smell of vampire. The smell of three vampires. The one of them was the same as Ciera, but the rest were unknown. I hissed as I realized that they had stolen my pray.

The two men were laying dead and empty on the dirty soil.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A woman with short black hair, in her early twenties asked.

I just growled in response.

"New vampire?" Another man that looked ridiculously like James said. The pain in my dead heart increased and I tried to shove it away. I wouldn't show my weaknesses.

Instead I tried to show them that I was comfortable, trying not to show my hostility. "I just came here." I shrugged.

"Nomad?" Another woman, in the same age whispered. Her hair had a really shiny, blond color.

I just looked at them. I felt a little terrified although I was a vampire. If they felt like I had come in their lives, and I was a danger of exposure? They wouldn't let me survive. It was their land.

"Sort of. I'm just hiding here for a while."

The black haired woman looked at me with a sparkle of interest in her eyes and I couldn't help but look back at her, trying to understand why she looked at me with that kind of regard.

"Hiding?"

I nodded.

"You can tell us about that." She smiled and I tried to understand if she hid something behind her concerned façade. Was she really friendly with me?

I swallowed, trying to think if I should tell them. Would they help me?

The image of James crossed my mind again, as he tried to encourage me.

I remembered what he had said before we separated to find the human. _"Do anything for blood. Anything."_

_I will make him suffer for you James_. I whispered once again in my head, repeating my promise.

"Let's go deeper in the woods." I whispered and the woman nodded.

"Maria, are you sure?" The man asked warily.

"Let her tell us, I'm sure her story is really interesting." She said as she motioned for me to follow her. They started running and I followed behind.

They led me to a cave, it was well hidden behind some ferns.

As we entered the cave, I could see that there was another woman in there, her hair caramel-like.

"This is Netie." The woman, Maria, introduced me. "I'm Maria."

"I'm Lucy." The blonde said.

"And I'm Agustin."

I was surprised by their friendly tone, and I was afraid that it was fake. But there was something in Maria's eyes that told me to trust her.

James's words rang in my head again. Do anything for blood.

"I'm Victoria."

"Netie, we met Victoria in the forest. She's hiding here."

"So, you want to hear her story?"

"Yes."

I trembled as I told them my story, and the pain became stronger in my chest whenever I mentioned James's name. Sobs escaped every now and then as I remembered how I begged him to stop. I had this bad feeling in me all day.

But when I talked about him and her, my voice was full of hatred and bitterness. "I want revenge. I will kill her, I _will_ kill her and I will make him suffer in pain. I will make him scream in agony as he thinks of her face; I will make him feel the pain I feel. I will make him wish he could die."

"How?"

"I- I don't know yet. But I will think of a plan."

Maria looked at me with a mischievous look in her face and her eyes were full of understanding and excitement. "An army." She said.

It took me a while to understand what she was talking about but when I did my eyes widened. "An _army_?"

"An army of newborns. That's what I did when I wanted revenge."

I grinned as I thought about how right she was. _That's it._

_An army._

I will make you proud of me, James.

**Yay! New chapter! **

**So did you like it?**

**Yes, Maria, Netie and Lucy are Jasper's creators. I just added them in the story because Victoria had to find a plan. Thanks to Maria, now she has a plan xD**

**So, let's all congratulate my beta reader, twilight642531, for giving me amazing ideas and keeping up with me. Thank you, Rachel, you're awesome.**

**Make sure to check out her stories! 'Bella singing' is my favorite as well as 'The Cullens read Twilight'.**

**So, I'm sorry if you didn't like Victoria's POV but I am really keen on EPOV, I think that I'm really good at it. I did my best for Victoria's POV.**

**I wanted to show everyone that Victoria isn't the villain that we all think, she loves James, and let's admit it, Edward would do the same if James had killed Bella. I just wanted to 'pass' another character of Victoria a sensitive, hurt but yet angry and mischievous one. I hope I succeeded.**

**So, school starts at Monday, September 13****th**** , so it may take me a while to update sometimes, but I'll do my best :D **

**Check out the poll on my profile :D**

**I hope your reviews are good because I have my B-day at September 14****th**** and I would really appreciate your reviews as a gift!**

**REVIEW AND EDWARD WON'T LEAVE YOUR SIDE WHILE YOU SLEEP :D**

**~Dora~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, yeah… I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I also know that you guys really look forward to it, but you have to understand that school is my first priority. So it may take a while for me to update. BUT that doesn't mean that I have stopped writing! I have started the next chapter and I just need some time to continue the story in my mind and write it down when I have the time.**

**I want to thank you all for your support, it's really been a pleasure writing for you and reading your reviews and I hope that this 'break' won't be too long. Thank you, thank you, thank you for keeping up with me and for reading my stories.**

**I will try to find some time and make some updates and you should really look forward to Xmas holidays because that's when I will find the time and update quite frequently.**

**I repeat, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! But I don't know when :/**

**You should read something else while I'm away so a story that I recommend is **_Eternal Equinox _**by Sunray16.**

**Thank you, guys! Love ya!**

**Dora.**


	11. HIATUS!

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I want you to know that I will probably not update more chapters of this story. Sorry guys, I really enjoyed the response from you, your support and reviews, but I think that I'm not interested in twilight anymore. Don't get me wrong, I still think that twilight series are awesome books and I do respect Stephenie Meyer, but…**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for disappointing you. Lunar Earthshine won't be completed, unfortunately. But you all know the end anyways! They kill Victoria, they get married, they have Nessie!**

**Thanks for getting along with me. More stories will come (but not for twilight). I really like a film called 'Megamind' right now and although I find it ridiculous to update a story about an animated film, I will. xD I hope that you would like to read something about Megamind. **

**So, that's it guys. Thank again for everything! And a big thanks to my beta reader-Rachel, for helping me out. Thanks Rachel, you are awesome!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Bye!**

**P.S I would really appreciate it if you didn't criticize me badly and if you kept any insulting thought for yourself.**

**Dora**


End file.
